Et tu seras heureux
by missyblueB
Summary: Une nouvelle journée commence pour Ianto...
1. Chapter 1

Comme tous les matins, lorsque le réveil sonnait, Ianto l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal et chaque réveil était pour lui une torture. Mais bon, comme sa mère aimait à le répéter 

"L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt." 

Il se força alors à s'extirper de la douce chaleur de son lit et à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. En plus, on n'était que lundi... La semaine allait être longue et ennuyeuse comme d'habitude, il le sentait. 

"Un peu de nouveauté ne ferait pas de mal parfois" se dit-il en entrant dans la douche. 

Après une préparation rapide, un petit-déjeuner encore plus rapide et un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, il sortit de son appartement sans oublier de faire une dernière caresse à son chat et se dirigea vers son lieu de travail à quelques minutes à pied de là.

Il travaillait depuis bientôt cinq ans dans une grande entreprise fournisseuse d'énergie renommée. Suite à un coup de piston d'un ami de la famille, il avait intégré l'entreprise à l'age de vingt ans et depuis, il montait tranquillement les échelons. Il occupait actuellement un poste de conseiller téléphonique et était en contact constant avec la clientèle, chose qu'il adorait. 

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre pour l'époque actuelle, c'est à dire en 2113, les entreprises avaient préféré revenir à une méthode plus humaine concernant les relations avec les clients après le grand caffouillage du passage en l'an 2100.

L'air frais matinal lui donna un petit coup de peps et il se dirigea d'un bon pas, en sifflotant vers l'immense immeuble d'EPP: Énergie propre parisienne.  
C'était une des entreprises les plus florissantes de la capitale et Ianto était fier d'en faire partie. De plus, le salaire était très attractif et il y avait des primes à la clé pour les meilleurs conseillers. Primes qu'il touchait presque à chaque fois.

Une fois devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, il salua le gardien et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre son étage. Il alla ensuite directement vers son bureau tout en saluant au passage ses collègues. Son lieu de travail consistait en une grande salle, remplie de bureaux agencés en forme de marguerites, le tout dans des couleurs très tapantes. Une étude avait prouvé l'an dernier que cela empêchait la déprime au travail; Ianto trouvait plutôt que cela causait le mal de crâne mais bon, on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

Assise au bureau voisin du sien se trouvait sa confidente, Laura. Celle-ci était déjà en grande conversation avec un client apparemment fort mécontent. Ne voulant pas la déranger, Ianto se contenta d'un simple baiser sur le front de la pauvre conseillère dont les oreilles étaient mises à rude épreuve à ce moment-là. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la machine à café pour un autre petit coup de fouet du matin, il remarqua un papier officiel sur son bureau.

Les réjouissances commençaient tôt pour un lundi matin: la lettre lui annonçait qu'il était chargé d'accueillir le nouveau directeur de plateau qui arrivait ce matin. Et pas d'autres informations, comme par exemple l'heure d'arrivé, le nom de ce nouveau venu... Il montra la feuille à Laura toujours au téléphone qui d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau du chargé du personnel, qui se situait quelques étages en dessous afin d'en savoir plus. Alors qu'il marchait à vive allure vers l'ascenseur sans regarder devant lui, il rentra dans un homme qui en sortait. 

"Oh excusez-moi! Je suis sincèrement désolé"  
"Ce n'est pas grave. "

L'inconnu avait un fort accent américain qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Ianto. Il leva les yeux vers lui et se retrouva comme hypnotisé par deux beaux yeux bleus qui le fixait et un charmant sourire. 

"Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider je cherche un certain Monsieur Lloyd. Je suis au bon étage il me semble"  
"C'est moi-même. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"  
"Je me présente. Je suis Jack Harkness, votre nouveau chef de plateau"

Il tendit la main vers Ianto tout en lui offrant à nouveau un sourire, encore plus charmeur que le premier. Le contact de leurs deux mains provoqua des sensations inconnues pour le jeune homme, comme un léger coup d'électricité mais très agréable. 

"On m'a dit que vous seriez chargé de vous occuper de moi toute la semaine."  
"C'est bien ça, Monsieur" 

Jack lui fit alors un clin d'œil et ajouta:  
"je suis un petit chanceux moi cette semaine..." 

Ianto haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il n'avait pas compris l'allusion.  
"Venez, je vais vous montrer votre bureau, ainsi que l'équipe."

Il fit signe à son patron de le suivre et il l'emmena vers le plateau. A un moment, il sentit le regard de son patron sur lui et plus particulièrement sur une partie de son anatomie. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention de faire une remarque, mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot quand il croisa le sourire enjôleur de Jack, un sourire à qui on pardonnait tout.  
Furieux contre lui même d'être si faible face à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, il accéléra le pas.

La semaine n'allait finalement pas être si ennuyeuse que ça...


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivé sur le plateau téléphonique, Ianto montra à Jack son nouveau bureau, situé en plein milieu de toutes les marguerites: cela créait ainsi une proximité entre le boss et les employés et permettait en même temps au boss de voir tout le monde. Une place de choix donc!

Jack fit ensuite le tour des bureaux et serra la mains à tous les conseillers et conseillères téléphoniques présents, leur adressant par la même occasion un sourire des plus charmeurs Il ajouta même une remarque flatteuse lorsqu'il salua Laura.

Ianto ressentit alors une pointe de jalousie qu'il fut incapable d'expliquer. De qui était-il jaloux à ce moment-là: de Laura car elle avait eu droit à une attention supplémentaire du boss ou de Jack car il avait réussi à faire sourire son amie, pourtant si froide envers les hommes habituellement.

Ianto lui fit ensuite visiter les endroits et objets incontournables de l'etage: la photocopieuse, la machine à café, les toilettes, la salle de pause...

Dans la salle de pause, le jeune homme se sentit obligé de lui expliquer le fonctionnement un peu particulier de la machine à café. Une machine dernière cri, qui marchait par reconnaissance rétinienne et servait la boisson chaude préférée de l'utilisateur. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne fallait pas changer de boisson préférée souvent ou venir solliciter l'engin trop régulièrement. Sinon la machine avait tendance à cafouiller légèrement et servir un breuvage des plus étranges.

"Heureusement que tu es là, sinon je serais perdu..."

"Ça fait partie de mon job Monsieur"

"Ianto, j'ai remarqué qu'ici tout le monde se tutoyait, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je bénéficierais d'un traitement de faveur."

'D'accord, Mons... Jack" répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

"Et en plus mon guide personnel est adorable quand il rougit! Hum, c'est vraiment une semaine qui commence bien..."

Cette remarque accentua la coloration des joues du jeune homme qui crut bon de dire:

"Attention, monsieur, c'est..."

"Du harcèlement? oui je sais, on me l'a déjà dit... Allez en avant, retournons au plateau. Il y a encore des choses à voir je parie"

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, Ianto n'avait que peu de dossiers à montrer à Jack mais celui-ci passait son temps à essayer de distraire son jeune employé que ce soit par une phrase, un effleurement ou un regard appuyé. En vain d'ailleurs. Ianto était un employé modèle et ce n'était pas de simples allusions qui allaient le troubler, enfin en apparence. Car ce dont Jack ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'à l'intérieur le jeune homme bouillonnait littéralement et se torturait mentalement. Chaque geste, chaque remarque de son patron le touchait et ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise intérieur qu'il commençait à ressentir.

A un moment, la main de Jack frôla "accidentellement" le postérieur de son employé. Ianto se retourna, prêt à protester. Mais son patron agissait comme si de rien n'était, seul son grand sourire carnassier le trahissait. Le jeune homme devait l'admettre, il se sentait en quelque sorte touché par ces "attentions". Cela lui donnait l'impression de compter, d'intéresser Jack et cette idée provoquait une sensation bien agréable en lui...

L'assurance et la confiance en soi qui émanait de son boss avaient quelque chose d'attirant, d'envoutant même. Et puis ce parfum...

"Humm je pourrais le respirer des heures sans m'en lasser... Mais ce n'est pas bien! pas bien du tout..."

Il se sentait comme enivrer par Jack, par son odeur. Il dégageait ce petit quelque chose qui l'attirait inexorablement. Il se surprit lui-même à chercher le contact avec Jack, que ça soit par un simple effleurement ou un échange de regard.

"Mon dieu, cet homme me rend fou..."

Le pauvre Ianto ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi la simple vue de Jack ou quelques mots de sa part lui faisaient autant d'effet alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Jack soit un homme, le monde actuel était devenu très ouvert. Surtout depuis la grande révision du Code civil et la légalisation du mariage homosexuel il y a une cinquantaine d'années environ. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'est que Jack soit son boss et qu'il vienne de le rencontrer. C'était bien connu, les relations sur le lieu de travail ne menaient au final qu'à des problèmes, mais Jack avait l'air d'être le genre de personne pour qui ça valait le coup d'ignorer cette règle. Et il ne doutait pas non plus qu'apprendre à mieux connaitre son boss ne ferait qu'augmenter son désir pour lui...

Jack avait l'air d'avoir deviné ses pensées car il le regardait depuis quelques minutes avec un sourire satisfait.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Monsieur?"

"Je me demandais juste quand tu allais descendre de ton petit nuage. Et n'oublie pas, c'est Jack."

"Oh... désolé... Jack."

"Ce n'est rien, on bosse depuis ce matin sans même une petite pause. Allez viens, tu mérites que je t'invite à déjeuner."

"Mais..."

"Ordre du boss" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. "Il est temps que je profite des avantages d'être le patron quand même"

Le quartier autour de l'immeuble d'EPP regorgeait de petits restaurants, il y avait donc le choix. Comme Jack était nouveau par ici, Ianto se permit de lui indiquer un petit restaurant rétro juste au coin de la rue dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller déjeuner avec Laura. Jack approuva son choix et ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement.

Une fois les deux hommes installés et la commande passée avec une allusion plus que douteuse de la part de Jack sur un petit employé en guise de dessert, Ianto tenta d'en savoir plus son nouveau patron en lui posant quelques questions. Mais ce dernier était le roi de l'esquive et le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement en train de répondre aux questions de Jack.

"Ianto... Ce n'est pas du tout français comme prénom. Des origines galloises?"

"C'est la seule chose que mes parents m'ont laissé lorsqu'ils m'ont abandonné devant un hôpital du pays de Galles"

"Oh je suis désolé. Excuse-moi d'avoir abordé ce sujet, c'était maladroit de ma part..."

Jack se sentait sincèrement désolé pour le jeune homme, et posa alors sa main sur la sienne, en signe de réconfort.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai honte. J'ai été récupéré par une infirmière de ce même hôpital qui m'a élévé comme son propre fils. Nous avons ensuite démenagé ici en France, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, après son mariage avec un parisien.

Grace à eux, j'ai eu une enfance remplie d'amour. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour ça..."

"Tu as été très chanceux dans ton malheur finalement... Tu es donc gallois d'origine?"

"Apparemment oui, mais je me sens français à 100%. Et toi Jack, d'où viens-tu?"

"D'un peu partout je dirais..."

"Tu as décidé de rester mystérieux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et ça me rend encore plus attirant, avoue le!"

"Ahah, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe."

Un sourire taquin illumina alors le visage de Jack et Ianto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Jack était décidément un être hors du commun.


	3. Chapter 3

Le repas de déroula tranquillement, dans une ambiance agréable. Jack était vraiment de bonne compagnie. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire et de bonnes histoires à raconter. Mais Ianto se rendit compte assez vite qu'il ne se dévoilait pas pour autant. Le mystère Jack Harkness restait entier.

L'heure de pause pour le déjeuner passa à une vitesse éclair et il fut bientôt temps de retourner au bureau. En parfait gentleman, Jack régla la note du restaurant, malgré les protestations de Ianto.

En le voyant revenir accompagné de son patron, Laura adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui se mit à rougir!

"Ah punaise! Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée à rougir comme une collégienne. Reprends-toi Ianto enfin!"

Mais son petit discours intérieur resta sans effet car il passa l'après-midi à réagir à toutes les perches tendues par son boss. Il se maudissait intérieurement parce qu'il se rendait bien compte que son attitude était comme un invitation pour Jack à continuer. Invitation bien sûr, que la patron le laissa pas passer.

A un moment donné, après une remarque de son patron sur le fait qu'il serait encore plus sexy avec le costume complet, Ianto s'excusa et se rua vers les toilettes. Une fois seul, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. A ce rythme là, il ne ferait pas long feu. En parlant de feu, il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à maitriser celui qui le consumait depuis le début d'après-midi. Autrement, ça allait créer quelques situations gênantes. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

"Je n'ai rien mangé d'épicé ou d'aphrodisiaque ce midi, non" pensa-t-il naïvement. "Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi brulant... Ce serait... Jack??"

Il se prit alors la tête entre les mains et murmura à son reflet dans le miroir:

"Mon pauvre gars, je vois bien que tu es foutu..."

Il sursauta lorsque la principale raison de tous ses problèmes entra dans la pièce.

"Ianto? Tu vas bien? Tu es parti si brusquement que j'ai eu peur que tu sois malade."

Le jeune homme se sentit honteux d'avoir inquiété ainsi son boss.

"Je vais bien, Jack. Juste un besoin de me rafraichir."

"Tu as de la fièvre? Viens voir..."

Jack s'approcha alors de son employé et appuya son front contre le sien. Surpris par ce geste, Ianto ne réagit même pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, en respirant l'odeur si particulière et unique de Jack.

"Hum non, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Pourtant tes joues sont d'une bonne couleur rouge. Si tu te sens mal tu peux rentrer chez toi tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai de quoi m'occuper"

"Je... je vais rentrer, tu as raison. Merci Jack"

Ianto s'écarta rapidement de son patron et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

"J'espère que je ne suis pas en partie responsable, Ianto. Je suis désolé si d'une certaine manière mon attitude t'a gêné. Il ne faut pas hésiter à venir m'en parler tu sais."

"Mince! Cet homme lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?"se dit pour lui-même le jeune homme. Il ajouta à haute voix:

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos, je dois avoir attrapé un peu froid. Je serais entièrement à ta disposition dès demain."

"Oh, oh un petit gallois rien que pour moi? Vivement demain matin. Allez file te reposer avant que je ne regrette de te laisser partir."

"Merci."

"Ianto..."

"Oui?"

"Sache que je ne taquine que les gens que j'apprécie."

"Oh... Merci Jack. A demain."

Ianto partit récupérer rapidement ses affaires, il évita les questions de Laura et s'enfuit de l'immeuble d'EPP comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre son boss et lui. Arrivé chez lui, il s'écroula sur son sofa épuisé. Son chat lui sauta aussitôt dessus, comme s'il avait senti la détresse de son propriétaire.

"Oh Lisa... Si tu savais comme ton proprio est un lâche... un gros nul..."

Comme s'il avait compris les paroles de Ianto, le chat se mit à ronronner en guise de soutien.

"Je ne comprends pas. En cinq ans de travail chez EPP, je n'ai pas été absent une seule fois. Et il a suffit d'un flirt un peu appuyé de la part de cet homme pour changer ça!"

Il prit son chat tout contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

"Tu devrais le voir Lisa. Il est vraiment beau et il a beaucoup de charme. Ça me semble impossible de lui résister, surtout quand il sourit. Je ne l'avais pas rencontré depuis cinq minutes que je commençais déjà à être jaloux de l'attention qu'il portait aux autres. Tu sais, j'avais lu des légendes sur ce fameux coup de foudre, ce truc qui ne semblait arriver que dans les livres. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait réellement, qu'il était possible de tomber amoureux au premier regard. Mais je crois que c'est ce qui vient de m'arriver, Lisa..."

L'admettre à haute voix fit frémir le jeune homme. Il avait besoin d'un bon café pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et plus précisément sa bonne vieille machine à café. Une antiquité qu'il avait récupéré lors d'une brocante et que lui seul savait faire fonctionner. Mais au moins, cela lui permettait de servir un café incomparable, pas un breuvage infect comme on pouvait en trouver aujourd'hui.

Une fois son café prêt; il retourna s'asseoir et continua sa "conversation" avec Lisa.

"Ce qui m'étonne c'est cette impression de le connaitre. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. T'en penses quoi toi?"

Un miaou fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées. C'était un texto de Laura.

"J'espère que mon collègue favori va bien^^.

Tu t'es pris la tête avec le boss?

Bises de la meilleure collègue que tu puisses avoir. ;-)"

Cette fille était vraiment adorable, il s'empressa de lui répondre:

"Je suis juste un peu malade.

Rien de grave.

Non, tout va bien avec le boss.

pourquoi cette question?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

"Il est tout grognon depuis que tu es parti.

Il nous fait bosser dur.

Bouh super Ianto viens me sauver! :-( "

Il tapa rapidement une réponse:

"Promis demain!

Gros bisous à toi! xxx"

Il devait l'avouer, lire qu'apparemment il manquait à Jack lui faisait super plaisir. Il avait même un sourire idiot sur la visage maintenant.

"Rah punaise, sors de ce corps, sale esprit de collégienne! J'arrêterais peut-être ainsi d'avoir un tas d'idées toutes aussi niaises les unes que les autres..."


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Ianto comme à son habitude arriva tôt au bureau. Il en profita pour coller un petit post-it rigolo sur l'écran tactile du bureau de Laura, avant de s'installer à son propre bureau pour prendre le premier appel de la journée.

Tout en se connectant au serveur de l'entreprise, il arrangea son plan de travail. Il aimait que tout soit en ordre et chaque chose avait une place bien précise. Le pot à crayons à droite de l'écran et à gauche, les casiers à documents et quelques photos personnelles que Ianto aimait avoir auprès de lui: lui entouré de ses parents adoptifs et une photo prise lors d'une soirée entre collègues de lui et Laura. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs la même image sur son propre bureau.

Ianto et elle s'entendait à merveille. Ils étaient devenus rapidement amis dès la première semaine de travail de Ianto. Elle était un peu la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle à tout heure du jour et de la nuit.

Comme d'habitude, les premiers appels du matin consistaient surtout en des clients fortement mécontents, qui avaient eu un problème avec leur installation pendant la nuit. Ils déversaient alors toute la colère qu'ils avaient accumulé sur le premier conseiller téléphonique qu'ils arrivaient enfin à joindre. Heureusement, Ianto savait rester calme et patient, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était souvent qualifié d'employé du mois.

"Oui Monsieur Erb, je comprends bien votre problème et je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'un agent du service technique passe dans l'après-midi chez vous afin de réparer ça."

La phrase sembla calmer le client qui demanda d'une voix plus aimable:

"A quelle heure?"

"Entre 14 heures et 17 heures, Monsieur."

"Quoi? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de me donner un rendez-vous précis! Mais vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire d'attendre votre agent? Je travaille, moi!"

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous donner une fourchette plus précise. Je vous propose de laisser vos clés à un voisin ou quelqu'un de votre famille pour..."

"Un voisin? N'importe quoi, comme si on pouvait faire confiance à son voisin! Et puis quoi encore??"

Alors qu'il tentait de répondre aux attentes de ce client particulièrement exigeant, Laura arriva et lui déposa sur son plan de travail un café encore chaud de chez « Café d'antan ». Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en remerciement.

Une fois son appel difficile terminé, il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa boîte mail.

Chaque employé d'EPP possédait une adresse e-mail, ce qui permettait une communication interne plus facile. C'était, bien entendu réservé à une utilisation professionnelle, mais Ianto et Laura avaient compris depuis longtemps que leur boîte électronique n'était pas surveillée et en profitaient donc autant que possible. Il tapa rapidement un petit message à l'attention de sa collègue:

De:

A:

sujet: merci^^

merci infiniment. Enfin quelque chose de buvable à mon bureau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un café de ma boutique préférée?

De:

A:

sujet: de rien^^

Ah ben que veux-tu? Je soigne mes petits collègues favoris. Je te donne envie de revenir tous les matins ici. Trop mimi ton dessin sur le post-it: Ianto en superman, mon héros!!

De:

A:

sujet: il ne fallait pas tu sais

Yep, je suis venu te secourir! D'ailleurs où est ce fameux boss grognon des griffes duquel je devais te sauver?

De:

A:

sujet: tu le méritais^^

Il est en réunion toute la matinée avec les boss des autres étages. A nous la liberté héhé!

Ianto était un peu déçu à la lecture de ce dernier email. Il avait espéré voir Jack dès le matin et l'après-midi lui semblait si loin...

« Ianto la collégienne le retour, j'en suis à compter le temps qui me sépare de lui! Pitoyable! »

Il avait espéré qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui apporterait quelques réponses et le calmerait, mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait perdu avec cette flopée de nouveaux sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de son contrat, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le blabla continuel des clients au téléphone et regardait sans arrêt vers l'entrée du plateau, espérant voir surgir son boss.

Il savait bien que normalement Jack n'avait plus besoin de lui vu qu'il avait les principaux dossiers entre ses mains, ainsi que les informations nécessaires pour les traiter. Mais il espérait néanmoins qu'il ferait appel à lui aujourd'hui.

Une icône en forme d'enveloppe qui clignotait dans la barre des taches attira son attention. D'un effleurement sur son écran, il ouvrit le mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

De:

A:

sujet: la terre à Ianto!

Dis donc toi, tu m'as l'air totalement ailleurs. Reviens un peu parmi nous. Tu te sens bien?

Le mail de sa collègue et la sollicitude de celle-ci lui fit un peu reprendre ses esprits et il se concentra sur l'appel téléphonique suivant, tachant de vendre du mieux qu'il pouvait un service au client qu'il avait en ligne.

"EPP service client bonjour, Ianto Lloyd à votre écoute."

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, fier d'avoir atteint son objectif, il s'autorisa quelques secondes de pause avant le prochain appel, le temps de répondre au mail de Laura.

De:

A:

sujet: je suis là

désolé. J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. Je réfléchissais à un truc.

La réponse de sa collègue ne se fit pas attendre. Elle était vraiment la reine du clavier, et surtout la reine des potins.

De:

A:

sujet: héhé

et ce truc ne s'appellerait pas Jack par hasard?

Avoue tout, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête! J'ai l'impression que ça bouillonne là-dedans!

Ianto hésita quelques instants: devait-il ou non se confier à Laura? Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé par le passé. Mais l'admettre à quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait peur. Ça allait rendre la chose encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Au bout de quelques minutes de débat intérieur, il décida de répondre à sa collègue. Elle serait sûrement de bon conseil.

De:

A:

sujet: petite commère va!

Oui... C'est à lui que je pense; Et enlève tout de suite ce sourire idiot que tu auras en lisant ce mail. Je le vois d'ici!

Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Laura passa le reste de la matinée à le harceler de questions que Ianto évita soigneusement. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, elle le bombarda de boulettes de papier.

L'échange de mail les occupa tout le matin, en plus des appels des clients bien sûr et fit passer le temps beaucoup plus vite.

A midi, heure de la pause, Ianto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie accompagnée de sa collègue plus que déterminée à le questionner pendant le repas.

Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, elle lui demanda s'il avait l'intention de tenter sa chance auprès de Jack. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître leur patron.

« Bonjour vous deux. Ianto tu tombes bien, je venais justement à ta rencontre. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'expliquer quelques points obscurs du dossier que je viens de récupérer. »

« Bien sur Jack. Tu veux qu'on s'y mette tout de suite? »

« Non, non. Va déjeuner tranquillement. On verra ça à ton retour. Je ne voudrais pas priver ta collègue de ta charmante compagnie »ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ianto se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit ses joues tourner au cramoisi.

Craignant une remarque de Jack sur son rougissement, il attrapa Laura par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur, fuyant ainsi la présence de son boss.

« À tout à l'heure Jack. »

Il ne lâcha le bras de la jeune fille qu'une fois arrivés au Rez-de-chaussée.

« Ianto, tu sais c'était un peu impoli la façon dont nous sommes partis. »

« Je sais, mais je n'assume pas la façon dont je réagis en sa présence. Ça m'embarrasse vraiment. » Admit-il en détournant le regard.

Laura ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du jeune homme et lui dit:

« Moi je trouve ça trop mignon. Et Jack pense pareil. »

« Tu crois? »

« J'ai bien vu son regard. Tu lui plais Ianto et tu ne devrais pas laisser passer cette chance. »

Elle entraîna alors son ami vers un restaurant, avec la ferme intention de le convaincre d'agir un peu.

Laura savait que pour faire parler le jeune homme il fallait d'abord le mettre à l'aise. Elle choisit donc de l'inviter dans son restaurant préféré: le fameux petit resto où Ianto avait déjeuné avec Jack hier.

Ils avaient l'habitude de venir ici et le patron les connaissait bien. Ils s'installèrent dans leur petit coin favori, dans le fond de la salle au calme et d'un signe de tête, Ianto fit comprendre au patron qu'ils prendraient la même chose que d'habitude: une salade césar pour mademoiselle et une entrecôte saignante pour monsieur, ainsi qu'une assiette de frites à se partager.

La jeune femme décida de ne pas attaquer de suite et le mis d'abord en confiance.

"Ça tient toujours notre idée de sortie ciné pour samedi soir?"

"Bien sûr. C'est à moi de choisir le film, non?"

La jeune femme acquiesça et ajouta:

"Pitié, évite le film sanglant avec une greluche blonde accrochée au bras du héros qui va bien évidemment finir dans son lit..."

"Hé, j'ai rien dit pour ton film de fille samedi dernier. Pourtant c'était bien niais..."

"Tu lui reproches quoi à mon film de fille? J'ai bien aimé moi."

"C'était niais car plus personne n'y croit à ces histoires de grand amour. Admets-le Laura, les rencontres du destin ça n'existe pas. Pas plus que l'amour au premier regard"

"Hum je ne suis pas sure vu ce que j'ai vu entre Jack et toi..."

"Ne commence pas..."

"Roh, tu vas oser ne rien me dire?"

"..."

Le silence de son ami confirma ce que la jeune femme avait déjà compris: Ianto craquait sur leur boss. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne et lui dit:

"Ianto, tu peux te confier à moi et tu le sais."

Le jeune homme ne tenta plus de lutter et se confessa. Laura avait toujours su le faire parler. Il ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

"Il m'attire depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois hier matin. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allusions plus que douteuses et je réagis comme une adolescente à ce qu'il me dit."

"Oh Ianto c'est trop mignon..."

"Ce n'est pas du tout mignon pour un jeune homme de presque 25 ans."

"Arrête de te dévaloriser et de t'inquiéter. Tu lui plais et ça saute aux yeux. Alors tu vas me promettre de faire des efforts."

"..."

"Ianto?"

"Ok, ok, je dois promettre quoi?"

"De ne plus fuir devant lui comme tu l'as fait ce midi, de répondre un minimum aux perches qu'il te tend à son flirt et de lui sourire. Tu ferais craquer n'importe qui si tu t'autorisais à sourire plus souvent."

"Mais je souris souvent."

"Je parle d'un vrai sourire. Pas le faux sourire poli que tu sors tous les matins."

"D'accord, je te promets de faire des efforts."

"Héhé, tu me diras merci très bientôt j'en suis sure.'

"Ouais, ouais, on verra."

Laura adorait se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Ianto et ce depuis que ce dernier lui avait avoué préférer les hommes. Son activité favorite consistait en la présentation d'éventuels prétendants à son ami, ce qui en général ne dépassait pas le stade du premier rendez-vous. Il appréciait sa vie de célibataire et n'était pas pressé de trouver quelqu'un. Mais il devait avouer que Jack venait bouleverser toutes ses certitudes.

Ianto en venait souvent à espérer que son amie se trouve rapidement quelqu'un pour qu'elle le laisse un peu en paix. Il n'osait pas lui dire mais il détestait plus que tout les rendez-vous arrangés. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle, elle n'allait pas rester célibataire longtemps, mignonne comme elle était: une petite brune avec de beaux yeux verts. Son seul et plus grand défaut: croire encore au prince charmant.

Une fois le repas fini et l'addition réglée, Ianto et Laura se séparèrent devant le restaurant. La jeune femme avait encore une course à faire et il devait retourner aider Jack. Laura l'embrassa amicalement en guise d'encouragement et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la galerie commerciale tout proche. Ianto, de son côté se dirigea doucement vers le bâtiment d'EPP.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le plateau, Jack l'attendait, assis à son bureau central. Un sourire charmeur accueillit le jeune homme qui sentit les promesses qu'ils venaient de faire à Laura commencer à s'envoler. Mais il résista et tenta alors un sourire timide en direction de son boss et alla s'installer en face de lui.

L'attitude de Ianto sembla légèrement déstabiliser Jack mais il se reprit tellement rapidement que le jeune homme crut avoir rêvé.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi dans l'étude d'un dossier épineux : l'annonce d'une future augmentation des tarifs aux clients.

Jack, à la grande surprise de Ianto, resta très professionnel. Il ne tenta qu'une ou deux fois un léger flirt: Lorsqu'à un moment Ianto s'étira, il lui suggéra avec un sourire plus qu'explicatif un massage pour le détendre et ajouta plus bas qu'il connaissait aussi d'autres moyens pour se détendre.

Et quand Ianto fouilla ses poches de pantalon à la recherche de son téléphone qui sonnait, Jack proposa innocemment son aide.

Ianto répondit de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait aux perches tendues par son patron. C'est-à-dire timidement, mais au moins il ne restait plus immobile, le rouge aux joues.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, Jack se leva et proposa à Ianto une petite pause-café. Le jeune homme n'osa pas dire à son boss que boire ce qui sortait de la machine relevait d'une torture pour lui et le suivit sans un mot.

« Merci pour ton aide. »

« Ça fait partie de mon travail. »

« Je sais, mais je tenais à te remercier quand même. Tu te sens mieux au fait? »

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir permis de prendre un après-midi de repos. »

« De rien. Je ne souhaite rien de plus qu'un Ianto Jones frais et dispo. »

« Lloyd, Jack. »

« Pardon? »

« Ianto Lloyd, c'est mon nom. »

« Oui... C'est vrai. » dit Jack en soupirant, avant de quitter brusquement la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto s'étonna de ne pas recroiser son patron du reste de l'après-midi. Apparemment il avait quitté l'immeuble d'EPP sans même prendre le temps d'avertir ses employés.

"Et surtout sans même m'avertir..." pensa le jeune homme.

Il devait l'admettre, il était un peu déçu que Jack se soit trompé sur son nom de famille mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de ce dernier.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau après avoir passé quelques minutes à chercher son boss en vain. Il avait abandonné lorsque le gardien de l'entrée lui avait confirmé avoir vu Jack quitter le bâtiment comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

"Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué?"

L'attitude de son patron inquiétait Ianto et il esperait que celui-ci allait bien.

Plutôt que de rester inactif et de continuer à se ronger les sangs, il activa sa ligne téléphonique pour prendre les appels des clients. Après tout, il était payé pour ça et il ne pouvait pas simplement rester assis à se demander où donc était passé Jack.

Le téléphone sonna aussitôt et il prit l'appel.

"EPP service client bonjour, Ianto Lloyd à votre écoute."

"Alors mon numéro de client est le 3489107894."

Ouille l'appel commençait bien, un client qui ne connaissait pas les mots patience et amabilité...

" J'ouvre votre dossier Monsieur. Vous êtes bien Monsieur Bernard Thomas, qui réside à Neuilly-Sur-Seine?"

"Oui."

"En quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur Thomas?"

"En me passant immédiatement votre responsable. Je suis furieux, ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je patiente. Vous vous foutez du monde chez EPP!"

"Dites moi quel est votre problème Monsieur. Je peux peut-être le résoudre."

"Passez-moi un responsable j'vous dis. Je ne me fatiguerais plus à expliquer encore et encore la même chose. Je veux parler directement à un responsable!"

Tout en essayant de calmer le client, Ianto consulta rapidement son dossier . C'était déjà son quatrième coup de téléphone de la journée et apparemment il s'était énervé au fil des appels.

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement, ça n'allait pas être un appel facile.

"Vous m'entendez? J'exige de parler immédiatement à votre supérieur!"

Ianto jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le bureau central, mais Jack n'était toujours pas revenu. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Monsieur Thomas. Je vous mets en attente quelques instants."

Ianto se tourna vers le bureau de Laura et l'interpella:

"Hep la miss, j'aurai besoin d'une jolie voix de responsable pour calmer le Monsieur."

"Oh Ianto, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas faire ça. Imagine si on se fait pincer..."

"Je te rappelle que je l'ai fait deux fois pour toi la semaine dernière. Allez s'il te plait et tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux." argumenta-t-il.

"Ok" soupira la jeune femme en prenant l'oreille téléphonique. "Vas y, lâche le fauve!"

Ianto retira l'appel du mode attente et d'un signe de tête, indiqua à sa collègue que c'était bon.

"Tout en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour une consultation rapide du dossier, elle répondit de sa voix la plus charmante au client:

"Monsieur Thomas? Oui bonjour je me présente Laura Dumont responsable de plateau. Monsieur Lloyd m'a dit que vous souhaitiez parler à un supérieur..."

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le client se calmer aussitôt à l'autre bout du fil. Cette petite technique marchait à tous les coups.

Tandis qu'elle finissait l'appel, Ianto ouvrit sa boite mail et tapa rapidement un mail de remerciement pour Laura. Elle l'avait bien mérité.

Il s'étonna de voir un message non lu, d'une adresse inconnue et externe à EPP. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il comprit qui était l'expéditeur et se dépêcha de lire le contenu de l'email.

De:

A:

Ianto,

Je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir tout à l'heure. J'ai eu en quelque sorte une urgence qui m'a obligé à repasser chez moi.

Je serais là demain sans faute. J'aurai d'ailleurs besoin de toi pour l'organisation d'un meeting.

Jack H.

Ianto n'en revenait pas. Jack s'excusait et surtout, Jack lui écrivait un mail. Il hésita quelques instants concernant la réponse et se lança.

De:

A:

Il n'y a pas de problème, Jack. J'espère que tout va bien.

Par contre demain je ne suis pas là, comme tous les mercredis. C'est mon jour de repos.

On voit ça jeudi?

PS: comment as tu fait pour m'envoyer un mail depuis l'extérieur? C'est bloqué et restreint à la communication interne normalement.

La réponse ne tarda pas et quelques instants plus tard, l'icône en forme d'enveloppe clignotait. Ianto avait le coeur qui battait à 100 à l'heure comme toutes les fois où il recevait un mail de Jack. Heureusement que Laura était occupée avec son oreillette, il aurait été bien incapable de se concentrer sur un appel téléphonique. Les sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Il hésitait entre crier de joie et céder au stress qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Décidément, Jack l'avait vraiment chamboulé en moins de deux jours. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit le message.

De:

A:

Quoi? je dois attendre jeudi matin pour te voir? Ca me semble si loin...

Pour les mails que j'ai réussi à t'envoyer, j'ai eu une amie informaticienne il y a bien longtemps et elle m'avait appris deux ou trois petites astuces bien utiles.

"Oh mais dis donc, ça avance bien entre le beau boss et toi, mon petit Ianto."

La voix de Laura le fit sursauter. Elle avait fini l'appel et venait lui rendre son oreillette.

Le grand sourire qu'elle affichait ne laissait aucun doute possible: elle avait lu le mail par dessus son épaule.

"Laura, c'est mal de lire le courrier des autres..."

"On n'a qu'à dire que c'est ta façon de remercier pour m'être occupée l'appel de Monsieur pas aimable du tout. Alors, tu vas lui répondre quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Ianto, tu as promis..."

"Quoi?"

"De faire des efforts pour saisir les perches tendues par Jack. Et ça c'est une belle perche ou alors je ne m'y connais pas."

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui déposa un baiser amical sur la joue

"Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu vas trouver la bonne réponse. Tu me raconteras tout bien sur!"

Avec un clin d'oeil, elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau laissant Ianto seul face à sa page blanche.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre à Jack et il activa sa ligne téléphonique dans l'espoir que la réponse lui apparaitrait en cours d'appel.

Alors qu'il terminait l'appel avec une cliente bien agréable cette fois-ci, il vit l'icône en forme d'enveloppe clignoter.

"Surement Miss potins qui vient aux nouvelles."pensa-t-il en effleurant l'écran pour ouvrir l'email.

Il eut l'impression de louper un battement de cœur en constatant que ce n'était pas du tout un message de Laura, mais un autre mail de la part de Jack.

De:

A:

Vu que je n'ai envie d'attendre jusque jeudi matin pour te revoir, on pourrait peut-être se voir ce soir? Un resto, ça tente?

J'attends ta réponse.

Jack.

A la lecture de ce mail, Ianto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et aussitôt après, un sentiment de panique le submergea. Il abrégea l'appel et fonça vers le bureau de Laura.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas au téléphone, il lui sauta dessus.

"Laura! Il m'a invité à diner ce soir!

"Quoi? Mais c'est génial tout ça! Je suis trop contente pour toi. Tu as dis oui bien sur?"

"Euh... En fait je n'ai pas encore répondu."

"Ianto, tu vas te dépêcher d'accepter ce rendez-vous."

"Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide?"

"Oh tu ne vas pas encore me sortir ta vieille rengaine romantique. On vit au 22ème siècle je te rapelle. Peu importe que tu ne le connaisses que depuis hier! Vous avez craqué l'un sur l'autre et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Mais..."

Ianto tenta de protester mais Laura était déterminée à lui faire entendre raison et surtout à ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

"Une invitation de Jack Harkness, ça ne se refuse pas si tu veux mon avis. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de rencard et tu connais un peu trop l'intérieur de ta main droite pour un mec normal..."

"Laura!"

"Bon, je vois qu'encore une fois il faut que je te mâche le travail."

Sans laisser le temps à son collègue de réagir, elle se leva de son bureau et s'installa à celui de Ianto. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse qu'elle envoya immédiatement et se tourna vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Avant de rejoindre son plan de travail, elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lui dit:

"Tu me remercieras plus tard."

Ianto n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait pas de se passer et surtout de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il avait rendez-vous avec Jack Harkness.

Curieux de ce qu'avait écrit sa collègue, il s'installa à son bureau et fouilla son dossier des messages envoyés.

Il étouffa un juron en lisant le message de Laura:

De:

A:

Bien sur que j'accepte ton rendez-vous.

Ça tombe bien, je n'osais pas te le proposer.

Ianto.

"Punaise, elle s'est vraiment lâchée."pensa-t-il." Jamais je n'aurai osé une telle réponse."

Ianto commençait réellement à stresser, il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt pour un rencard avec son boss. Il commença à se lever de son bureau avec l'intention d'aller en salle de pause. Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose, même s'il s'agissait de l'infâme breuvage de la machine à café. Mais il interrompit son geste en voyant qu'un nouveau mail venait d'arriver dans sa boite de réception.

La main tremblante, le cœur palpitant, il ouvrit le message.

De:

A:

Ouf, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que tu refuses.

Ce soir, 20h30 devant l'immeuble d'EPP?

Je te laisse le choix du restaurant.

Je ne connais pas grand chose encore dans cette ville.

Jack

"Youpi, pour rajouter à mon stress, j'ai la lourde tache de choisir le lieu du rendez-vous..." soupira-t-il.

Il se tourna alors vers la seule personne capable de lui venir en l'aide.

"Laura? J'ai besoin de toi!"

Jack de son côté tournait en rond chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il avait tellement peur que ça se passe mal cette fois-ci.

En soupirant, il se mit assis sur un carton de déménagement non déballé. Pour l'instant tout se déroulait bien et il fallait que ça continue.

Lorsqu'arriva enfin 18H30, Ianto se déconnecta rapidement et éteignit son poste de travail. Il prit ensuite sa veste, salua rapidement Laura et se rua vers l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Dans deux heures, il devait retrouver Jack devant l'immeuble d'EPP.

Une fois chez lui, il prit quand même le temps de nourrir Lisa qui l'accueillit en miaulant. Après avoir rangé sa veste sur un cintre dans le placard de l'entrée et vidé ses poches sur la commode, il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit un peu plus détendu. Il accrocha une grande serviette autour de sa taille et se mit face au miroir plein de buée. D'une main, il l'effaça et regarda son reflet:

"Qu'est-ce que Jack peut bien me trouver? Je suis pourtant quelconque..."

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller et donc toujours en tenant sa serviette de bain, il se dirigea vers le salon pour aller décrocher.

"EPP service client bon... ah non merde. Allo?"

"Ahah toi aussi tu as du mal de sortir du boulot hein? Bon t'en es où? Tu es prêt?"

C'était Laura bien évidemment.

"Je sors de la douche."

"Bien. Tu fais comme on a dit : la chemise rouge, le jean noir bien coupé que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire et ta veste."

"Oui chef!"

"Sinon je t'ai réservé le petit restaurant typiquement français que l'on a testé la semaine dernière. Dix minutes à pied depuis chez EPP."

Ianto soupira de soulagement. Il avait bien fait de lui demander de l'aide, les choses lui paraissaient plus simples d'un seul coup.

"Merci Laura."

"Tu me remercieras demain matin en me racontant les détails croustillants. Allez zou princesse, va finir de te préparer."

En raccrochant, le jeune homme regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur: 19H15.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et il ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard. Depuis tout petit, Ianto avait, en quelque sorte, une obsession pour le temps qui s'écoulait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout calculer, de tout chronométrer : le temps pour aller à l'école, pour se préparer, combien de marches il pouvait grimper en un temps donné... Il aimait par dessus tout avoir la maitrise du temps qui passe, comme s'il avait, d'une certaine manière, une emprise sur la suite des événements.

Il retourna dans sa salle de bain après avoir sorti de sa penderie les habits que Laura et lui avaient choisi. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, puis regarda le résultat dans le miroir.

Laura avait raison, cette chemise le mettait réellement en valeur.

"Oui vraiment, le rouge est ma couleur." pensa-t-il.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de ses cheveux, à se raser de prêt et il serait parfait pour ce soir.

Il attrapa la bouteille de gel, s'en mit un peu sur le bout des doigts et tenta quelque chose de différent. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le Ianto de tous les jours, alors autant tester un peu de nouveautés.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa salle de bain quelques instants plus tard, il était fin prêt pour le diner de ce soir. Enfin, prêt physiquement, mentalement c'était une autre histoire. Il était une vraie boule de nerfs, incapable de se calmer. Il regarda vers l'horloge: 19H49.

Parfait, il était encore dans les temps et avait même un peu d'avance. Il avait assez largement de temps pour se préparer un petit café.

Manipuler sa vieille machine le détendait, il se sentait maitre de lui-même dans ses moments-là. Il savoura doucement son café en fermant les yeux, appuyé contre le comptoir de sa cuisine avec Lisa qui ronronnait à ses pieds.

"Le paradis..." murmura-t-il doucement.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir une énième fois vérifié son apparence dans le miroir et avoir murmuré à l'attention de son chat "souhaite moi bonne chance", il se sentait un peu plus détendu.

Mais au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient du lieu du rendez-vous, le stress revenait peu à peu en lui. Il espérait beaucoup de ce rendez-vous et surtout de Jack.

A 20h30 précises, il arriva devant l'immeuble d'EPP et s'inquiéta aussi: Jack n'était pas là. Il imagina aussitôt que l'autre homme s'était fichu moqué de lui et qu'il était caché dans un coin en train de rire de lui.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir laissé s'exprimer aussi librement ses sentiments au lieu de les refréner et d'attendre d'être sur de ceux de son patron.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'homme se rapprocher de lui et poser sa main sur épaule.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto sursauta en sentant une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et fut soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait de Jack.

"Bonsoir Ianto. Je t'ai fait peur?"

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas la question, il était bien incapable de prononcer un seul mot tant il était ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. Son boss s'était, tout comme lui, changé avant de venir et la tenue qu'il avait choisi lui allait divinement bien: un costume noir, sûrement taillé sur mesure, vu la manière dont il épousait ses formes et une chemise bleue foncée qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Il fallait l'avouer, Jack était à tomber ce soir.

"Je... je..."

Jack avait bien compris ce que ressentait Ianto et il le taquina légèrement à ce propos.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ianto se mit à rougir et bégaya un semblant de réponse. Jack sourit doucement devant l'attitude adorable de son employé.

"En tous cas, moi j'apprécie grandement ce que je vois" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. "Dans quel restaurant as-tu choisi de m'emmener?"

A l'évocation du lieu du diner, Ianto sembla retrouver légèrement ses esprits et sa confiance en lui.

"Oui, oui. J'ai réservé pour 20H45. C'est tout proche d'ici."

"Et bien, ne perdons pas de temps alors."

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le restaurant tout en discutant. Ianto remarquait bien les coups d'œil des passants qu'ils croisaient, surtout de la part de la gente féminine. Il se sentit tout à coup d'être fier d'avoir rendez-vous avec un homme qui attirait autant les regards et eut envie de le faire remarquer à Jack.

"Tu as un succès fou, dis moi."

"Oh mais moi je crois que tous ces regards ne sont pas que pour moi. Ce soir, c'est moi le petit chanceux!" répondit Jack en passant le bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Ianto frissonna à ce contact mais ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il se tourna légèrement vers son patron et lui adressa un sourire, signe qu'il l'encourageait à laisser sa main sur sa hanche.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au restaurant sans échanger un mot, profitant simplement de la fraicheur nocturne parisienne et de la présence de l'autre. Ianto ne se posait plus la question de savoir si c'était bien ou mal de se laisser aller ainsi avec son patron. Il se sentait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Ils se séparèrent à regret en arrivant devant l'établissement et entrèrent. Ianto demanda la réservation au nom de Lloyd et le maitre d'hôtel les conduisit jusqu'à leur table, située à l'étage, en terrasse dans un coin calme. Le choix de Laura était vraiment parfait: romantique mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait en fait.

Ils s'installèrent et acceptèrent les menus qu'on leur tendait. Ils firent rapidement leur choix grâce aux conseils judicieux du serveur: bouchées à la reine pour Ianto et assiette du chasseur pour Jack.

Ianto laissa en toute confiance le choix du vin à son ainé. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien en alcool et se trompait toujours lorsqu'il fallait déterminer quelle était la bonne bouteille pour accompagner tel ou tel met.

Tout en attendant les plats et en dégustant l'apéritif qui venait de leur être servi, Ianto tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son mystérieux boss.

"Dis moi Jack, je suis tombé par hasard sur ton CV et..."

"Par hasard?" répondit Jack en haussant les sourcils.

"D'accord j'avoue, j'ai un peu cherché. Mais je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur toi et...'

"Et qu'est-ce que tu y as découvert ?"

"Tu as un cursus impressionnant Jack et une telle expérience professionnelle. J'ai été impressionné."

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

"J'ai le sentiment que tu excelles en tout. Y a t-il au moins un domaine dans lequel Jack Harkness n'est pas doué?"

La question sembla surprendre Jack qui mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il détourna le regard et dit d'une voix basse, comme s'il n'assumait pas ce qu'il allait dire:

"En amour. J'échoue toujours en amour..."

L'arrivée des plats coupa court à leur conversation et Ianto n'osa pas relancer le sujet. Il sentait bien que c'était un thème sensible pour Jack et qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister là-dessus. Néanmoins cela avait aiguisé sa curiosité et d'une certaine manière cette révélation avait augmenté son attirance pour l'autre homme.

Le repas était un véritable délice et ils prirent le temps de le savourer en échangeant de temps à autre un sourire ou quelques mots. Tout se jouait dans le regard entre eux.

Lorsque le serveur arriva pour les débarrasser et leur proposa la carte des desserts, Jack ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu Ianto:

"Je serais bien tenté par un Ianto pour finir moi..."

"Jack tu me l'as déjà dit hier..."

"Tiens oui c'est vrai... Je vais changer un peu. Un Ianto à la chantilly ça sera parfait pour moi!"

Et pour accompagner ses propos, il appuya légèrement sa jambe contre celle du jeune homme sous la table. Ianto rougit légèrement mais ne la retira pas. Il avait la ferme intention, ce soir, de faire comprendre à Jack qu'il acceptait son jeu de séduction et qu'il acceptait même peut-être plus...

Ils commandèrent tous les deux un café liégeois et dès que le serveur eut le dos tourné, Jack entreprit de questionner Ianto.

"Un peu à ton tour Ianto. J'aimerai moi aussi en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Parle moi un peu de toi. Mais pas le Ianto que tout le monde connait. Je t'ai dit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais confié à personne, alors j'attends la même chose de ta part."

Ianto hésita un instant, il n'aimait pas se livrer aux autres et préférait rester secret. Mais il se sentait en confiance avec Jack, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se décida à parler de ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Comme tu le sais, je suis un enfant adopté et j'ai des origines galloises. Et j'aimerai connaitre mes véritables parents. Je suis curieux de mes origines, des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été abandonné devant cet hôpital. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manquera toujours une partie de moi tant que je ne saurais pas d'où je viens. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne... Je n'ose pas en parler à mes parents, j'ai peur qu'ils s'imaginent des choses totalement fausses."

Jack posa doucement sa main sur celle du jeune homme et la lui caressa doucement.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient. Tu as l'air d'avoir des parents formidables."

"Pour moi ce sont eux mes parents et eux seuls. Ils m'ont élevé et offert une enfance merveilleuse."

"Dis-leur."

"Pardon?"

"Dis leur que tu les aimes. Sinon un jour tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait et ça te rongera..."

Jack avait baissé les yeux en prononçant ces quelques mots et serrait plus fort la main de Ianto. Sa voix semblait s'être brisée lorsqu'il murmura la phrase suivante.

"Les personnes que nous aimons méritent de le savoir..."

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet difficile pour son boss. Il sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'autre homme. Dans les yeux de Jack se lisait une peine infinie.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Ianto se leva de table pour aller prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras. La douleur qu'il avait entrevue dans son regard l'avait touché au plus haut point et il n'avait même pas essayé de réprimer le désir qui était monté en lui d'aller le réconforter. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Jack et lui murmura:

"Je te le promets, je leur dirais."

Ianto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie au fond de lui. Jack avait aimé quelqu'un de tout son cœur et il se sentait envieux de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il voulait lui aussi être aimé de cette façon il désirait plus que tout compter aux yeux de Jack.

"Merci Ianto" murmura Jack.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé prolonger ce contact mais ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public et même si les mœurs avaient beaucoup évoluées, cela ne se faisait tout de même pas.

Ianto se réinstalla donc à table, en face de Jack.

"Si tu ressens le besoin de parler..."

"Merci, mais ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Après tout il avait vite compris que son boss n'était pas du genre à se livrer facilement mais il avait tenu quand même à faire comprendre à Jack qu'en cas de besoin il était là, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient fait qu'augmenter la curiosité de Ianto. Jack était vraiment un homme mystérieux et cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, de le questionner. Mais malheureusement c'était aussi un homme qui n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de lui et surtout très habile pour détourner la conversation lorsqu'elle commençait à le concerner.

L'arrivée du serveur avec les desserts le tira de ses pensées.

"Deux cafés liégeois pour ces deux messieurs."

Ianto ferma les yeux en dégustant la première cuillerée de son dessert. Le café liégeois était vraiment sa glace préférée et celle de ce restaurant était un véritable délice.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit doucement les yeux, il croisa le regard amusé de Jack.

"Quoi?"

"Et bien je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus agréable: ce café liégeois ou la vision d'un Ianto en train de le savourer."

Le jeune homme sourit doucement à cette remarque. Le flirt de son patron lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il espéra de ne pas avoir les joues trop rouges lorsqu'il répondit.

"Dépêche toi de manger le tien avant que je te le pique!"

"Oh le café liégeois serait donc ton point faible? Je note ça dans un coin de ma tête. Je saurais m'en resservir en temps et en heure."

Décidément, il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec Jack.

D'une main, Jack attaqua son dessert, tandis que de l'autre il reprit doucement celle de Ianto qu'il caressa.

"Voilà comment j'aime savourer mes desserts moi..." ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ianto continua à déguster sa glace tout en laissant sa main dans celle de Jack. Son boss avait raison, c'était une façon bien agréable de manger ce café liégeois. Il aimait le doux contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Cela lui semblait normal, comme si c'était sa place.

Ils déclinèrent la commande de café que le serveur leur proposa quelques instants plus tard. Ianto préférait s'en servir un chez lui, au moins là, il serait sûr la qualité et du contenu et Jack ne sentait pas l'envie d'en déguster un, tout seul. De plus, Ianto espérait secrètement inviter Jack à en déguster un dans son appartement.

Encore une fois, Ianto protesta lorsque l'autre homme régla l'addition, mais il n'eut pas gain de cause bien évidemment.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant, Jack se pencha vers Ianto et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence:

"Ça fait partie de mon plan pour te conquérir. Maintenant tu es obligé de m'inviter en retour et j'ai donc gagné un autre rendez-vous avec toi. Astucieux, non?"

Se sentant en confiance, Ianto osa saisir la perche tendue et en regardant son patron bien dans les yeux, il lui répondit:

"Même sans ça, j'avais bien l'intention de ressortir avec toi."

Aussitôt un sourire carnassier illumina le visage de Jack. Il glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme et lui proposa de le raccompagner jusque devant chez lui.

Ianto accepta avec toujours en lui le désir secret d'inviter Jack à gouter son délicieux café. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surpris de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 23 heures.

La compagnie de Jack lui avait fait oublier le temps qui passe et c'était bien rare chez lui.

Ils marchèrent doucement, main dans la main dans les rues parisiennes. Comme s'ils voulaient prolonger cette agréable promenade, ils longèrent les bords de la Seine pour rejoindre l'appartement du jeune homme tout en discutant.

Jack souhaitait toujours en savoir plus sur son employé et encore une fois, il lui demanda de raconter quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait.

Ianto sut tout de suite ce qu'il pouvait raconter à son patron mais il hésita. Il avait peur d'être pris pour un fou, que Jack le fuit une fois qu'il aurait entendu son récit. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre homme et plongea son regard dans le sien, puis prit une grande inspiration et se décida à parler. Il sentait qu'avec Jack il pouvait tout dire, que jamais il ne se permettrait de le juger.

"Je fais des rêves étranges..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Je fais des rêves étranges... J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser car je les trouve... perturbants."

Jack serra la main de Ianto plus fort dans la sienne comme pour le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'il était là à ses côtés et incitant Ianto à se livrer.

"Dans un de mes rêves, par exemple, je marche lentement dans une salle, accompagnée d'une jeune femme. On discute tranquillement et subitement , elle m'interpelle par mon prénom. je me retourne et je découvre face à nous trois formes étranges. Il y a là trois "personnes" vêtues d'une grande cape avec un capuchon et portant une sorte de faux. Ils me font penser à une incarnation de la mort, Ils commencent à s'adresser à nous, ils parlent de blasphème, de dieu païen je crois. Puis tout à coup, ils s'avancent vers nous, l'air menaçant. Aussitôt, la jeune femme et moi nous nous mettons à faire feu . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ensuite, je me réveille toujours à ce moment là."

Ianto arrêta un instant de parler et regarda Jack, comme pour trouver le courage de continuer. La confiance qu'il lut à ce moment là dans les yeux de l'autre homme le pousse à continuer.

"C'est étrange mais dans tous mes rêves, la langue utilisée est l'anglais et je comprends tout. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je veux retrouver mes parents biologiques. C'est forcément lié. Un des rêves les plus étranges que j'ai fait date de la semaine dernière. Dans celui-ci, je me trouve dans une rue la nuit. Je suis inquiet et je regarde tout le temps autour de moi, comme si je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un apparaitre. Des sirènes hurlent au loin. Soudain, une camionnette noire surgit derrière moi et je suis sur mes gardes. Je peux sentir la peur grandir en moi. Mais c'est juste un livreur de journaux. J'attends que la camionnette parte et je cours me saisir de l'un d'eux. Le titre du journal est en anglais et indique que le monde a reçu un message " nous allons venir". Mais le plus intriguant c'est la date de ce journal : le 7 juillet 2009. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tous ces rêves, Jack.

A la fin de son récit, Ianto semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Il aurait vraiment aimé se débarrasser de ces rêves, qui correspondaient plus à des cauchemars si on y réfléchissait. ll frissonna en repensant à la peur qu'il ressentait dans ce songe et sentit Jack se rapprocher de lui, puis le prendre gentiment dans ses bras.

"Tu fais toujours les mêmes rêves ?"

"Il y en a d'autres, mais ce sont les deux seuls qui soient si détaillés et si longs. Les autres correspondent plutôt à des flashs..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre?"

Jack caressait maintenant doucement les cheveux de Ianto tout en le gardant contre lui. Ils avaient s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et se tenaient debout l'un contre l'autre sur les quais de la Seine.

Ianto se sentait bien dans les bras de son ainé, il avait l'impression d'être protégé et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Les bras de Jack formaient comme une bulle qui défendait le jeune homme contre le monde extérieur. Ses rêves l'effrayaient mais la présence rassurante de Jack lui donna la force de parler.

"Ce sont comme des petites brides de rêves: une énorme explosion qui me projette en l'air... une femme couverte de métal qui me serre à la gorge... mes mains attachées dans mon dos tandis qu'un pistolet est appuyé sur ma tempe... A chaque fois ce ne sont que quelques images, mais c'est toujours rempli de violence, d'intenses émotions et de personnes qui parlent en anglais. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'agit bien de moi dans ces rêves. Je vois simplement à travers mes yeux ce qui se passe... Et puis il y a lui..."

"Lui?"

"Dans tous mes rêves il y a un point commun, je ressens une présence. Une présence masculine. Il n'est pas, à proprement parler toujours là, mais il y a toujours son aura qui plane je dirais... Et je sens que cet homme est fort et qu'il m'inspire confiance..."

"Tu sais à quoi il ressemble?"

"Non, ça reste flou. A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de découvrir son visage, je me réveille en sursaut. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une pensée interdite... Tu dois me prendre pour un fou maintenant.."

"Pas du tout Ianto. Je suis heureux que tu te sois confié ainsi à moi."

"Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler..."

"Ce ne sont que des rêves, Ianto, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout le monde fait des rêves étranges, c'est juste qu'ils sont plus intenses dans ton cas."

Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre dans les rues de Paris. Ianto avait la tête sur l'épaule de Jack et se sentait rassuré en sentant les battements de cœur de celui-ci contra son torse.

La main de Jack caressa doucement sa joue et il releva la tête pour rencontrer les beaux yeux bleus de son ainé. Il lut dans son regard une infinie tendresse qui l'émerveilla et le poussa à s'abandonner entre les bras de l'autre homme, pour prolonger ce contact.

Il passa les mains autour du cou de Jack et en fermant les yeux, il approcha ses lèvres et les déposa doucement sur celle de son ainé. Il n'en revenait pas lui même de faire preuve d'autant d'audace mais il se sentait si bien avec Jack et il mourrait tellement d'envie de connaitre le gout de ses baisers, qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Il lui sembla que son cœur cessa de battre tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de l'autre homme.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit, après un temps qui lui parut infini, Jack répondre enfin à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que ce que Ianto avait pu imaginer et le baiser qu'ils partagèrent dépassait toutes ses espérances.

Jack embrassait divinement bien et Ianto voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Tout en l'embrassant, Jack avait passé les bras autour de la taille de son employé et le serrait contre son propre corps comme s'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ianto quant à lui, caressait doucement la nuque de l'autre homme et passait doucement ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il était enfin là où il désirait être et rien, à ce moment-là, ne comptait plus que les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes et sa langue qui s'enroulait délicieusement autour de sa jumelle.

Ils se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle et restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, à se regarder intensément, comme pour marquer cet instant dans leurs mémoires.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Jack coupa subitement l'intimité du moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager, mais Jack ne bougea pas pour autant. Cela intrigua Ianto.

"Tu ne réponds pas?"

"Il n'y a rien de plus important que toi à cet instant." murmura Jack en prenant la main de Ianto pour l'amener au niveau de ses lèvres et déposer un doux baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

Le compliment et l'attitude de son patron firent rougir Ianto, qui s'écarta tout de même de lui.

"Jack, c'est peut-être urgent."

"Je rappellerais plus tard dans ce cas. Et si c'est réellement important, je ne doute pas qu'il y ait un second appel. Allez viens, j'ai envie de me balader un peu dans les rues"

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, toujours main dans la main, mais cette fois-ci d'un pas plus rapide. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi et le jeune homme se serra un peu contre Jack, histoire d'avoir moins froid et surtout car parce qu'il se sentait bien contre lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent près du champ de Mars et Jack s'arrêta brusquement, l'air surpris.

"Jack? Ça ne va pas?"

"Mais... Mais... La Tour Eiffel? Elle n'est plus là?"

"Tu ne le savais pas? Elle a été vendue il y a plus de 10 ans aux chinois pour rembourser la dette financière de l'État français. Comment as tu fait pour passer à côté de ça? Cette nouvelle a fait le tour du monde..."

"J'ai eu une période un peu "ermite" on va dire. Moi qui voulais partager avec toi un french kiss sous la Tour Eiffel, je suis déçu..."

"Il y a toujours la possibilité d'aller à Pékin, elle a été remonté au centre de la ville ou alors..."

"Oui?"

"Ferme les yeux Jack et imagine qu'elle est là, juste au dessus de nous."

Jack ferma doucement les yeux tandis que Ianto se rapprochait de lui et passait un bras autour de sa taille, alors que de l'autre main, il lui caressait la joue. Le jeune homme admira un instant son patron, il était si beau ainsi à sa merci. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack et glissa lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son ainé quand celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres. Embrasser Jack avait réellement quelque chose d'addictif et Ianto se sentait déjà accro.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme regarda gentiment Jack et lui dit avec un clin d'œil:

"Comme ça, tu n'as plus de raison d'être déçu. On rentre?"

Jack offrit en réponse un grand sourire à son employé et se saisissant de sa main, ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement de ce dernier.

Ianto avait une drôle d'impression alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de Jack. Il lui semblait que son patron connaissait le chemin et qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'indiquer la route. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir mentionné son adresse et Jack avait admis ne pas connaitre les rues de Paris. Il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son immeuble et que Jack l'attira doucement contre lui.

Aussitôt Jack se pencha vers Ianto et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser encore plus doux que le premier. Le jeune homme entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue de son ainé caresser doucement la sienne. Le baiser au départ timide devint rapidement aventureux. La langue de Jack se faisait tantôt taquine, tantôt langoureuse et Ianto ne put retenir un gémissement face à tant de passion. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre leurs souffles.

Ianto n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête ainsi ce soir, il en voulait plus. Il s'écarta doucement de l'autre homme, prit son courage à deux mains et osa lui proposer de monter pour boire un café.

Il avait à peine posé la question que le téléphone de Jack sonna à nouveau.

"Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je crois que cette fois-ci je dois répondre."

"Je comprends..."

Ianto espérait que la déception qu'il ressentait ne s'entendait pas trop dans le ton de voix mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver des regrets vis à vis de la fin de cette soirée. Il savait qu'il avait passé la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui à hésiter à propos de ses sentiments envers Jack, mais maintenant il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était Jack Harkness. Ils avaient passé ensemble une soirée merveilleuse. Il avait découvert des aspects de la personnalité de son patron qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Malgré ses airs de grand charmeur, il cachait au fond de lui des sentiments douloureux et Ianto avait envie de connaitre mieux cette partie de Jack. Mais il avait bien compris que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

La voix de Jack le tira de ses pensées.

"J'ai hâte de recommencer en tout cas. Je me languis déjà d'être à jeudi matin. Bonne nuit Monsieur Lloyd"

Jack déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner tout en en fouillant dans ses poches pour trouver le téléphone qui continuait de sonner.

Avant de disparaitre au coin de la rue, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Ianto qui ouvrait la porte de son immeuble. Il soupira doucement et décrocha son téléphone, sachant très bien qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure.

"Harkness."

"Ah, enfin j'arrive à te joindre. Tout va bien de ton côté?"

"Oui et toi? Ça avance?"

"Je cherche toujours..."

"Ne tarde pas trop. Je sais qu'on a un peu d'avance mais je ne serais rassuré qu'une fois qu'on l'aura."

"Je fais de mon mieux Jack."

"Et bien tâche de faire encore mieux."

"Jack..."

"Trouve-le et vite! C'est tout ce que je te demande."

"Je sais... mais..."

"N'oublie pas que tu me dois bien ça."


	8. Chapter 8

Dès qu'il passa la porte de son appartement, Ianto se rua sur son téléphone. Il fallait absolument qu'il partage son bonheur avec Laura. Il composa à tout vitesse un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer par la même occasion un bon café.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, son amie décrocha enfin:

"Qui que vous soyez, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller!"

"Laura, c'est moi! Ianto!"

"Ianto il est une heure du mat et... Mais dis donc, pourquoi tu m'appelles? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de découvrir les joies du sport sous la couette toi?

"Je viens de rentrer de mon rendez-vous avec Jack, c'était fabuleux. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs ton choix de restaurant était parfait. Pas un truc entièrement automatisé comme ils aiment en construire depuis quelques années. On a beaucoup discuté et ..."

"Ianto!"

"Oui?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question?"

"Laquelle?"

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit en train de prendre ton pied avec ce beau gosse? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de l'inviter à monter chez toi!"

"Non, non je lui ai proposé."

"Ben alors, je ne comprends pas. Tu portais quand même pas ton caleçon Myrtille la coccinelle? Normal qu'il ait fui..."

"Je porte un boxer Melle la curieuse et de toute façon il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir ce que je portais comme sous-vêtements. Mais je l'aime bien ce caleçon tu sais. Il est confortable."

"Je vais te le dire pour la énième fois! Brule ce truc totalement "tue l'amour". Donc tu lui as proposé de monter et il a refusé?"

"Il a du répondre à un appel urgent."

"A une heure du mat?"

"Je sais c'est étrange. Mais bon il a dit qu'il avait hâte de me revoir alors tout va bien."

"Je suis contente pour toi Ianto."

"Merci de ton aide. Je ne serais pas là sans toi.

"Héhé je sais me rendre indispensable. Bon allez c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je bosse moi demain!"

"Ah oui c'est vrai, bon courage! "

"Tu vas faire quoi toi?"

"La même chose que d'habitude."

"Ok tu passeras le bonjour à ma chouchoute alors. Bisous To-To."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je déteste!"

"Seulement si tu jettes ton caleçon."

"On verra. Bonne nuit Laura."

Après avoir raccroché, Ianto se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se déshabiller puis se mit au lit. Alors qu'il tombait entre les bras de Morphée, il repensa un instant à Jack et à leur rendez-vous. Il était rassuré que tout se soit bien passé. En soupirant de bonheur, il s'endormit doucement.

Le lendemain matin, Ianto se réveilla brusquement, en sueur. Encore une fois il avait été en proie à un rêve étrange et c'était de loin le pire cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

Il se tenait à genoux, les mains ligotées derrière le dos et un bâillon sur la bouche. Son corps tout entier le faisait atrocement souffrir. Un homme était debout derrière lui, avec une main crasseuse posée sur son visage. Ianto aurait voulu hurler mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Il entendit alors l'homme parler de l'étrangler et il ne put empêcher les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. En face de lui, un homme et une femme étaient eux aussi à genoux, paraissant aussi effrayés que lui. Tout à coup, l'homme qui se tenait derrière se saisit d'un hachoir et le plaça au niveau de sa gorge. Ianto n'entendait plus ce qu'il disait, concentré sur la peur de mourir qui l'envahissait. La lame touchait à présent la fine peau de sa gorge et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, priant pour que la mort vienne rapidement.

Ianto s'était réveillé à ce moment là, complètement paniqué et avait mis quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était et surtout pour arrêter de trembler.

Encore secoué par son rêve, il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il espérait ainsi se calmer. Il était chez lui. En sécurité. Il n'avait strictement rien à craindre. .

Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la lame tranchante contre sa gorge et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il aurait aimé croire aux paroles rassurantes de Jack, mais ça ne pouvait pas être de simples rêves. Pas avec le flot de sensations qui les accompagnait à chaque fois.

"C'est comme si c'était réel" songea-t-il.

Une fois qu'il se sentit un peu plus serein, il se prépara pour la journée. Après une bonne douche qui le relaxa complètement, il s'habilla simplement. Il passa ensuite quelques instants à câliner Lisa avant de quitter l'appartement sans rien avoir avalé. En chemin, il prit quand même le temps de s'acheter un croissant qu'il mangea rapidement, tout en marchant d'un pas rapide. Il était légèrement en retard et ne supportait pas l'idée de les faire attendre.

Lorsqu'il passa l'entrée de l'hôpital, sa mère Patricia l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ianto s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"Bonjour maman. Tu vas bien?"

"Tu as failli être en retard, ça ne te ressemble pas dis donc. Y aurait-il un nouvel homme dans ta vie?"

Patricia Lloyd avait toujours su lire en lui et il était impossible de lui cacher quelque chose, surtout lorsque ça concernait sa vie sentimentale. Ianto en venait parfois à se demander si Laura et elle n'étaient pas parentes, tellement ces deux-là semblaient le connaitre par cœur.

"Je te raconterais plus tard. On y va?"

Ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers l'ascenseur et montèrent au 16ème, plus précisément au service gériatrie. Ianto connaissait bien l'univers des hôpitaux. Sa mère étant infirmière, il y avait passé pas mal de temps lorsqu'il était enfant et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour les personnes âgées délaissées, à qui nul ne rendait visite.

Depuis tout petit, il appréciait de passer du temps en leur compagnie. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il consacrait un jour par semaine à leur rendre visite et cela lui avait permis de côtoyer ces gens formidables.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du service, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon à l'attendre. Ils étaient bien évidemment tous impatients de déguster leur café préféré. Pour Noël dernier, Ianto et sa mère avaient acheté une machine à café à peu près identique à celle de son appartement et depuis boire un délicieux café tous ensemble faisait partie de leur rituel du mercredi.

Alors qu'il préparait son café magique, Ianto prenait des nouvelles des pensionnaires et leur demandait ce qui s'était passé depuis la semaine dernière.

"Tu sais bien que tu es notre seul évènement de la semaine, Ianto..." lui répondit Stéphanie.

Le jeune homme était très fier de côtoyer Stéphanie. A 139 ans, elle était la doyenne de la capitale française et avait une pêche phénoménale. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la chouchoute de Laura. Parfois, lorsque leurs jours de repos correspondaient, son amie l'accompagnait et lors d'une de ses visites, elles avaient passé l'après-midi à parler et rire ensemble. Depuis, Laura répétait souvent qu'elle espérait vieillir ainsi.

Ianto passa toute sa matinée en leur compagnie et partagea même avec eux le repas de midi. De temps en temps, sa mère passait leur faire un petit coucou et voir si tout se passait bien.

Elle joua même avec son fils sur une vieille console de jeux vidéos que les pensionnaires aimaient beaucoup car c'était celle de leur enfance: la wii. Patricia était d'ailleurs très fière d'avoir réussi à battre son fils à ce jeu bizarre où il fallait tirer sur des lapins qui avaient des têtes étranges et faisaient de drôles de bruits.

L'après-midi passa trop vite au gout de tout le monde et il fut bientôt 16H, l'heure de la fin des visites.

Alors qu'il se levait de son siège pour enfiler la veste, Ianto sentit une main timide se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna. pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Marianne qui tentait d'attirer son attention. C'était un petit bout de bonne femme de bientôt 102 ans, qui était arrivée il y a quelques semaines et se passionait pour la voyance. Chaque semaine, elle insistait pour lire l'avenir au jeune homme, mais il se dérobait toujours. Il n'était pas un grand fan de ces pratiques.

"Ianto, je peux te tirer les cartes? Tu m'as promis qu'une fois je pourrais..."

Le regard suppliant de Marianne acheva de le convaincre, il pouvait bien faire un effort après tout.

"D'accord."

Aussitôt la vieille dame sortit de la poche de son gilet un paquet de cartes, plus précisément un tarot de Marseille qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir face à elle et de tirer quatre cartes avec la main gauche, puis de les lui donner dans un ordre précis. Ianto s'exécuta. Marianne regarda attentivement les cartes et fronça les sourcils, comme si ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Subitement, elle remit les cartes dans le paquet et demanda à Ianto de les mélanger puis d'en tirer à nouveau quatre. La pratique semblait étrange au jeune homme mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était Marianne l'experte pas lui.

Il lui retendit quatre cartes après avoir mélangé le paquet et attendit sa réaction. La vieille dame regarda les cartes, puis plaça les trois premières sur la table et rangea la quatrième dans le paquet.

"Ces trois cartes représentent ton passé, ton présent et ton futur proche. La première carte représente la joie. Tu as une enfance heureuse. La deuxième carte signifie l'amour, il y a actuellement auprès de toi quelqu'un qui t'aime. Et je ne parle pas seulement d'affection, mais de du véritable amour, le seul, le vrai. La troisième carte montre des obstacles. Tu auras des difficultés à surmonter dans un avenir proche. Voilà."

Ianto sourit doucement en entendant la signification des cartes, tout particulièrement la deuxième. Il se surprit à espérer que cela concerne Jack. Il avait tellement envie que ça devienne sérieux entre eux.

L'arrivée de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. Elle venait lui rappeler qu'il était plus que l'heure de partir. Avant de s'en aller, le jeune homme prit le temps de saluer tout le monde et leur promit de revenir la semaine prochaine. Il constata avec étonnement que Marianne avait déjà quitté le salon.

Chaque départ lui serrait le cœur car ils paraissaient toujours déçus de le voir partir et lui s'était attaché à eux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien rentrer chez lui. Il avait songé lorsqu'il était plus jeune à chercher un emploi lui permettant d'être au plus proche des personnes âgées, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible pour lui.

La vue du sang ou d'une blessure lui faisait automatiquement tourner de l'œil. Il s'était évanoui la dernière fois lorsque Stéphanie avait tenu à ce qu'il lui tienne la main lors de sa piqure quotidienne. A EPP au moins, il n'y avait pas de risques de tomber dans les vapes avec un simple appel téléphonique. Quoiqu'être secouru par Jack rendait tout de suite l'idée d'un évanouissement plus agréable.

Ianto quitta l'hôpital après avoir promis à sa mère de l'appeler ce soir, le sourire aux lèvres avec l'image d'un Jack Harkness lui prodiguant les premiers secours et surtout lui faisant le bouche-à-bouche en tête.

Marianne n'avait pas attendu le départ de Ianto pour rejoindre sa chambre où elle se tenait maintenant debout, face à la fenêtre, regardant au loin l'air soucieux. Elle sursauta lorsque Hugo, un autre pensionnaire entra dans la pièce.

"Dis moi, les règles ont changé? Depuis quand tu arrives à dire l'avenir proche avec une seule carte?"

Marianne se retourna doucement pour lui faire face et sortit le paquet de cartes de sa poche.

"Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité... C'est tellement affreux."

"Quelle vérité?"

La vieille dame ignora la question de son ami:

"J'ai cru que les cartes s'étaient trompées, ça leur arrive. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de recommencer. Mais la même carte est à nouveau sortie."

"Quelle carte?"

"Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire la vérité. Pauvre petit, il est si jeune..."

"Marianne, répond-moi!"

Elle retourna la première carte du paquet et la tendit à Hugo:

"Regarde."

La carte qu'elle lui montrait représentait un squelette tenant une faux dans la main: la mort.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin lorsque son réveil sonna, Ianto ne le fit pas valser à travers la pièce comme à son habitude. Au contraire, il l'arrêta d'un geste doux et se leva aussitôt après. Ce matin était différent des autres pour lui. Il avait hâte d'aller travailler pour revoir Jack. La soirée lui avait paru si longue hier sans lui à ses côtés.

"C'est dingue comment on devient vite accro à un Jack Harkness." pensa-t-il en ouvrant ses volets.

Il aurait aimé avoir de ses nouvelles mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était impossible, vu qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Il avait donc du se résoudre à passer la soirée seul chez lui, assis sur le canapé avec Lisa sur les genoux en regardant un truc sans intérêt à la télévision.

Il avait essayé de joindre Laura mais celle-ci lui avait répondue qu'elle était de sortie avec des amies. Elle lui avait proposé de les rejoindre mais le souvenir de la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé avec Laura et sa bande lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos. Un groupe de filles célibataires autour d'un seul homme ça pouvait donner des choses effrayantes parfois.

Le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de bientôt revoir son patron, Ianto se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Après une bonne douche et un choix méticuleux de ses vêtements, il déjeuna rapidement. Il quitta l'appartement quelques instants plus tard en sifflotant joyeusement. Il se fichait royalement que siffler soit interdit par la Loi, il voulait montrer son bonheur aux autres.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble d'EPP cinq minutes plus tard et salua le gardien.

"Bonjour Georges."

"Bonjour Monsieur Lloyd."

Il prit ensuite l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage où il travaillait. Alors que les portes se refermaient, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien crier:

"Attends-moi!"

Aussitôt il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes pour permettre à la retardataire de le rejoindre.

"Coucou mon To-To."

"Laura..."

"Roh, si on ne peut même plus se montrer affectueux hein! Tu vas bien?"

"Oui et toi?"

"Un peu crevée par ma soirée. Tu aurais du venir, les filles t'ont réclamé!"

"J'avais du... euh... du rangement à faire."

"Mouais, je laisse passer pour cette fois-ci, car je meurs d'envie que tu me racontes ton mardi soir en détail! Alors? Alors?"

"Pas maintenant Laura."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux amis s'avancèrent dans le couloir menant à leur plateau téléphonique.

"Roh allez Ianto, fais pas ta chochotte."

"On en discute par mail ok?"

"Je veux des détails hein!"

Arrivés devant leur bureau respectif, ils s'installèrent et démarrèrent leur station de en se connectant à sa session, Ianto jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau central qui malheureusement était vide: Jack n'était pas encore arrivé.

Déçu et souhaitant faire passer le temps plus vite, le jeune homme décida de prendre quelques appels. Comme d'habitude les clients du matin étaient avares de sympathie. Mais rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur de Ianto. Peu importe les insultes, les menaces et les pleurs, il gardait le sourire aux lèvres. Même les mails de harcèlement de Laura ne le faisait pas descendre de son petit nuage.

De:

A:

Bon alors Ianto! Tu passes aux aveux! Tu avais promis je te rappelle!

De:

A:

Ianto... Dis-moi s'il te plait! *yeux de panda*

De:

A:

To-To! Dis-moi tout ou je t'appelle comme ça devant Jack!

La menace fit frémir le jeune homme qui se décida finalement à raconter à son amie ce qui s'était passé lors de son rendez-vous avec le beau Jack. Dans un long mail, il lui décrivit ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Il n'hésita pas à lui livrer ce qu'il avait ressenti et surtout à quel point il avait envie d'être à nouveau dans les bras de son patron. Les lèvres de cet homme sur les siennes lui avaient donné un avant-goût très prometteur de ce que devait être une nuit au lit avec Jack Harkness. Il termina son mail en lui confiant qu'il avait très envie de voir son boss ce matin, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore comment il devait agir face à lui, puis l'envoya à sa collègue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un "Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii trop chou" provenant du bureau voisin.

"Ah, Laura est en train de lire mon message!" pensa Ianto.

Toujours souriant, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de pause. Il mourrait d'envie d'un café, tant pis si le seul disponible était cette immonde mixture d'EPP. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la pièce, il entendit quelqu'un pester et des bruits plus qu'étranges. Il fut agréablement surpris en passant le seuil de trouver Jack en train de se débattre contre la machine à café.

"Jack?"

Lorsqu'il se retourna et constata qui venait de l'interpeller, un sourire illumina le visage de Jack. Ianto se sentit fondre face à la mine réjouie qu'affichait son patron. Il avait du faire tourner plus d'une tête ainsi.

"Ianto, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir et d'ailleurs je vais te le montrer de suite."

Sans ménagement, Jack attrapa le jeune homme, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa sans prévenir. D'abord surpris Ianto ne réagit pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes il se détendit et rendit son baiser langoureux à l'autre homme. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et laissa la langue de son boss venir à la rencontre de la sienne pour une délicieuse caresse.

Le jeune homme passa les mains dans la chevelure de son patron, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait doucement le dos et plus particulièrement le creux de ses reins. Ianto sentit la fièvre monter en lui lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et ne restèrent pas sagement posées là. Jack les caressa du bout des doigts, avant de les appuyer plus fermement avec la paume de ses mains, collant ainsi le jeune homme tremblant contre lui. Ianto ne put retenir en gémissement lorsqu'il sentit tout contre sa cuisse l'effet qu'il faisait à son boss et il rougit en songeant que lui aussi réagissait à ce qui se passait entre eux.

Il avait très envie de se laisser aller là, dans les bras de cet homme qu'il désirait plus que tout, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il repoussa à regret Jack en posant les deux mains sur sa poitrine. En sentant le torse de son ainé sous ses doigts, il hésita un instant. Il mourrait d'envie de lui arracher la chemise, là tout de suite.

C'était étrange pour lui toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Lui d'habitude si calme et réservé, et surtout pas impulsif. C'est comme si la présence de Jack et surtout son odeur enivrante faisaient ressortir un aspect de sa personnalité dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Il inspira profondément et se força à s'écarter de la tentation que représentait l'autre homme.

"Jack, pas ici."

Jack se pencha vers Ianto et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter:

"Je prends ma dose de Ianto pour la journée. Bon allez au boulot."

"Tu ne voulais pas un café? Je t'ai vu t'acharner contre la machine."

"J'en avais envie en arrivant, mais finalement je préfère garder le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes."

Sur ces derniers mots, Jack quitta la pièce laissant seul un Ianto encore sous le charme de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le plateau de travail et une fois là-bas, il salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main, avant de s'installer à son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur, se connecta et ouvrit aussitôt le programme qu'il avait installé hier pendant que personne ne regardait. Il voulait agir vite, avant que Ianto ne revienne.

Avec cette petite merveille de technologie, il pouvait se connecter sans problème à n'importe quelle messagerie et en lire tout le contenu. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Toshiko pour la création de ce programme.

Il pirata la boîte mail EPP de Ianto Lloyd et regarda aussitôt les derniers mails qu'il avait envoyé. Il sourit doucement en parcourant du regard le résumé de leur soirée que le jeune homme avait envoyé à sa collègue et plus particulièrement la description de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. En fermant le programme, Jack ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait, tout ce passait comme il le désirait.

"Plus rapide que prévu. Le charme à la Harkness a encore joué." pensa-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège.


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Ianto retourna à son bureau. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil du plateau téléphonique, son regard croisa celui de Jack, qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui fit accélérer les battements du cœur du jeune homme. Décidément, Jack lui faisait un effet fou.

Tentant vainement de se calmer en respirant profondément, l'employé s'approcha d'un pas décidé du bureau central.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? Enfin j'ai bien quelques idées de ce que je pourrais te faire, mais je me doute que tu n'es pas venu pour ça."lui dit Jack.

En entendant ces mots, le jeune homme se mot à rougir. Il enviait la désinvolture de son patron et sa facilité à flirter à tout va. Il s'en sentait totalement incapable de son côté. Il avait bien quelques idées de ce que Jack pourrait lui faire, mais l'éventualité de les évoquer à voix haute le terrifiait.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ainsi de son esprit l'image d'un Jack l'embrassant sans retenue, puis l'allongeant sur son bureau, à la vue de tous et il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu demander à son patron.

"Tu avais besoin de moi pour organiser un meeting je crois?"

Jack haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre ce à quoi Ianto faisait référence.

"Un meeting? Quel meeting? Ah oui, la réunion avec les autres chefs de plateau."

"Tu as besoin de mon aide?"

"Oui s'il te plait. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se passe ici chez EPP. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait de réunion avec des collègues de travail..."

"Il n'y en avait pas là où tu bossais avant?"

"Euh si si bien sûr. Je voulais dire qu'il y a longtemps que je n'en avais pas organisé une."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Je m'en occupais souvent pour l'ancien chef de plateau."

"Oh, j'espère qu'il n'avait pas droit aux mêmes faveurs que moi?" répondit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

"Il était loin d'être aussi charmeur et sexy que toi."

Ianto devint rouge pivoine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Gêné par ce qu'il venait d'admettre, il n'osait plus regarder son boss en face et se contenta de fixer ses pieds. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Jack caresser doucement la sienne. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard rassurant de son ainé, qui s'était penché par dessus son bureau afin de l'atteindre.

"Tu me trouves sexy?"

Le rouge encore aux joues, Ianto acquiesça timidement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il espérait que personne sur le plateau ne regardait dans leur direction, mais il se doutait bien que Laura ne devait pas manquer une miette de ce qui se passait entre eux.

Il dégagea discrètement sa main en espérant ne pas le vexer, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de s'afficher sur son lieu de travail. Surtout quand l'autre personne était son patron...

"Jack, à propos du..."

Mais son boss ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait un sourire béat satisfait sur le visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

"Je suis sexy à tes yeux alors... En voilà une information intéressante, Monsieur Jo... Monsieur Lloyd!"

Jack s'était rapidement rendu compte de son erreur et l'avait corrigé de suite, mais Ianto avait tout de même eu le temps de remarquer le lapsus plus que révélateur de son patron. Vexé que Jack se trompe encore sur son nom de famille et surtout qu'il le confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre, il lui dit d'un ton aussi ferme et détaché que possible:

"J'attends tes instructions concernant le meeting. Je m'en occuperais dans la journée."

Sans laisser le temps à son ainé de réagir, il lui tourna le dos et regagna son plan de travail. A peine installé à son bureau, l'icône de sa messagerie se mit à clignoter. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Jack, il n'ouvrit même pas sa boîte mail. Il n'avait pas envie de lire ses excuses sûrement bidons.

Au fond de lui-même, Ianto était furieux contre son boss et contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait compter aux yeux de l'autre homme. Il n'était sûrement qu'une conquête de plus pour le grand Jack Harkness.

Il avait été bien niais de s'imaginer que son patron puisse s'attacher à lui si rapidement. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quatre jours. Il se surprit à se demander qui était ce Monsieur Jones pour Jack.

"Sûrement un ancien amant." pensa-t-il. "Mais pour qu'il fasse deux fois l'erreur, cela signifie que cette personne a vraiment compté à ses yeux."

La jalousie dévorait le pauvre Ianto, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il voulait lui aussi être important pour Jack, mais il devait l'admettre, pour l'instant cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

Se maudissant intérieurement d'être si faible, il essuya discrètement les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait été élevé entouré d'une famille aimante, dans laquelle l'amour et le respect de l'autre étaient deux notions importantes. Contrairement aux autres couples de l'époque, pour les parents adoptifs de Ianto, la fidélité n'était pas une idée dépassée. En grandissant à leur côté, le jeune homme s'était toujours dit qu'il existait quelque part une personne faite pour lui et qui l'aimerait sans concession.

Au fond de lui-même, Ianto Lloyd était un romantique. Il avait connu plusieurs déceptions amoureuses et avait espéré que peut-être Jack serait enfin le bon. Son histoire avec Jules , son dernier petit ami en date l'avait beaucoup affecté. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement tenu à lui et n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Profitant des sentiments que Ianto avait pour lui, il lui avait soutiré des sommes d'argent importantes. Heureusement, Laura avait rapidement vu clair dans le jeu de Jules et avait ouvert les yeux de son ami sur l'ordure qu'était réellement son petit ami en réalité.

"Encore une fois, je me suis emballé trop vite" soupira-t-il.

Il s'en voulait de s'être imaginé un avenir aux côtés de Jack. Déterminé à se changer les idées, il connecta sa ligne téléphonique et prit quelques appels. Mais le clignotement incessant de l'icône de sa messagerie l'empêcha de se concentrer et de faire correctement son travail. Sur le coup de la colère, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et vida directement dans la corbeille le contenu du dossier "nouveaux messages", sans prendre le temps de les lire. Malgré son geste rapide, il avait eu le temps de de voir qu'il y avait plusieurs messages et tous provenaient de Jack.

Deux minutes avant l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, Ianto se déconnecta et sortit rapidement sans un regard vers Laura ou vers Jack. Il voulait rester seul ce midi, pour réfléchir un peu et y voir plus clair. Il savait que s'il se confiait à Laura, elle trouverait le moyen de le faire changer d'avis et de les réconcilier. Il avait conscience aussi que s'il croisait le regard de son boss, il lui pardonnerait aussitôt son erreur et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. S'il y avait une quelconque chance que Jack tienne à lui, il ne souhaitait pas lui donner une image d'une personne faible, prête à tout accepter. Pour l'instant, il avait l'intention de lui montrer que l'affection d'un Ianto Lloyd ça se méritait. Il écouterait ce qu'il avait à dire plus tard, lorsqu'il se sentirait moins en colère.

Ianto passa l'heure de pause à marcher seul dans les rues parisiennes, mangeant sans grande conviction un sandwich qu'il avait acheté au passage. Il avait songé à rentrer chez lui, mais il avait craint de ne plus trouver la motivation pour retourner au bureau ensuite. Lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de son entreprise, il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus calme et enclin à discuter avec Jack.

Au pied de l'immeuble d'EPP, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Laura qui l'attendait, les bras croisés et l'air fort mécontente.

"J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir abandonnée ainsi."

"Laura, je suis désolé. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Pas envie de parler. Promis, je rattraperais ça."

Comprenant aussitôt que son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait plus besoin de réconfort que de remontrances, la jeune femme lui passa un bras autour des épaules alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers l'ascenseur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu étais de si bonne humeur ce matin? C'est Jack, n'est-ce pas?"

Ianto acquiesça.

"Vous vous êtes disputés?"

"En quelque sorte. Je..."

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit leur patron se diriger vers eux, l'air déterminé à s'expliquer. Paniqué, car il ne sentait pas finalement si prêt que ça à l'affronter, Ianto appuya sur le bouton de fermeture rapide des portes.

Le geste de son ami surprit Laura qui exigea des explications.

"Il s'est encore trompé sur mon nom de famille » lui confia Ianto en soupirant doucement.

"Et? C'est tout? Rho ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait une erreur de prénom sous la couette."

"Laura..."

"Je te taquine... C'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant. Je serais moi-même furieuse."

"Tu me comprends alors. Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Je crois que c'est le moment propice pour voir s'il tient à toi ou non."

"Comment ça?"

"Si tu comptes à ses yeux, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner. Par contre, si tu n'est qu'un divertissement pour lui, alors il ne se fatiguera pas à essayer de te récupérer. Beau comme il est, il peut avoir qui il veut."

"Tu es sûre de toi?"

"Fais moi confiance" répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amis sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers leur plateau de travail. Arrivé à son bureau, Ianto constata que plusieurs mails de la part de Jack l'attendaient. Encore une fois il jeta le tout sans les lire.

Lorsque son patron passa le seuil du plateau quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre un appel d'un client, l'empêchant ainsi de venir lui parler. Il voulait suivre le conseil de Laura et donc faire encore un peu mariner Jack, avant d'écouter ses excuses.

"Enfin, en espérant qu'il ait l'intention de s'excuser..." songea-t-il en soupirant.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Jack passa à son niveau, Ianto détourna le regard et se concentra sur les requêtes du client qu'il avait en ligne.

"Résiste Ianto, résiste" se motiva-t-il intérieurement.

Il avait conscience que son patron avait déjà gagné son cœur, mais il voulait tout de même lui montrer avant tout qu'il n'était pas définitivement acquis. Alors qu'il prenait un nouvel appel téléphonique, Ianto remarqua que l'icône de sa messagerie n'avait pas recommencé à clignoter depuis qu'il avait vidé sa boite de réception. Jack avait donc abandonné l'envoi de mails. Cette constatation l'attrista légèrement, il ne pensait pas que son boss aurait si facilement baissé les bras.

Déçu et ne voulant surtout pas penser au fait qu'il l'avait surement perdu, Ianto se jeta à corps perdu dans son travail, si bien que l'après-midi passa à vitesse grand V pour lui. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à prendre une petite pause, il constata, surpris, que Laura était déjà partie.

"J'ai vraiment tout foiré aujourd'hui" soupira-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller boire un café, il remarqua un post-it sur la photo les représentant Laura et lui. Il se mit à sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie. Il détacha le papier et s'empressa de le lire:

"Comme tu es en mode To-To acharné du travail, je ne te dérange pas. Tu sais où me joindre si ça ne va pas. Bisous en folie.

PS: Tu-sais-qui t'a dévoré du regard tout l'après-midi."

A la lecture de ce mot, Ianto sentit une once d'espoir l'envahir. Tout n'était peut-être pas fini finalement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Jack s'approcher et il sursauta lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule.

"Tu devrais déjà être parti, Ianto."

En reconnaissant la voix de son boss, le jeune homme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

"Le temps des explications est donc venu." pensa-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son ainé.

Mais il perdit vit ses illusions en constatant que Jack semblait prêt à quitter les locaux et qu'il lui tendait un dossier.

"Voici les données que tu m'as demandé pour le meeting. Je suis absent demain toute la journée, donc ça peut attendre lundi. En cas de problème, je t'ai indiqué mon mail et mon numéro professionnel. Bonne soirée !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Jack posa le dossier sur le bureau et quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin pied avec la réalité, il attrapa le dossier et le balança dans un coin de son bureau.

"Cette merde peut attendre demain." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'indifférence et la froideur de Jack à son égard lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Avec le mot de Laura, il s'était remis à espérer un peu mais l'attitude de son boss il y a quelques instants avait tout anéanti.

"Il a dû me trouver trop gamin dans mon attitude je pense. Je l'ai tout de suite rejeté, sans même lui donner une chance de s'expliquer."

Lorsque Ianto, totalement déprimé quitta les locaux peu de temps après, une bonne surprise l'attendait au pied de l'immeuble: Laura était là, tenant à la main deux boissons chaudes de chez "Café d'antan".

"Mais? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

"Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un bon café et d'une bonne amie."

Le jeune homme fut toucher par tant de sollicitude de la part de sa collègue. Il avait vraiment de la chance de la compter parmi ses amis. Ils dégustèrent en silence leurs cafés, assis sur un banc dans un parc situé non loin d'EPP. Entre eux, ça se passait de mots. Laura avait bien compris que la situation entre Jack et Ianto ne s'était pas arrangée. Elle attendait patiemment que son ami se sente prêt à en parler et lorsqu'il le serait, elle serait bien évidemment là pour lui.

Lorsque le temps commença à se rafraichir et que la nuit tomba doucement, Laura décida qu'il était temps de se bouger un peu. Ianto n'avait toujours pas parlé et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Souhaitant lui remonter le moral, elle lui saisit la main et le força à se lever.

"Allez, viens, on va aller se changer les idées."

Le jeune homme n'osa protester. Une fois que sa collègue avait une idée en tête, il était pratiquement impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il chercha juste à en savoir un peu plus sur leur future destination.

"Où va-t-on?"

"Surprise mon To-To..."

La réponse l'inquiéta légèrement. Il pria intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas une soirée avec ses amies. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent devant un ancien cinéma.

"C'est le dernier cinéma numérique de Paris. Ils projettent en ce moment des anciens films, et tout particulièrement des James Bond. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Je pensais t'y inviter ce week-end, mais je sens que ça te fera le plus grand bien ce soir."

"Très bon choix Laura. Merci."

Il se pencha vers son amie et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"C'est pile ce dont j'avais besoin."

Motivé, il attrapa la main de Laura et l'entraina à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le cinéma diffusait le soir-même "Goldfinger", un des James Bond préférés de Ianto. Laura insista pour payer les tickets et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de projection presque vide. Le jeune homme trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir sur grand écran son héros favori.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait découvert dans le grenier de ses parents la collection complète des James Bond en DVD mais ce n'était que quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il avait pu récupérer un lecteur DVD en état de marche qu'il les avait regardés. Ce fut comme une révélation pour lui. En à peine une semaine, il avait visionné tous les films, soit plus d'une cinquantaine. ll regrettait fortement qu'après le flop du dernier opus avec Daniel Radcliff Junior, James Bond contre les aliens, la production des aventures de l'agent 007 avait été abandonné. C'était donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il regarda pour une énième fois un film sur son héros préféré.

Après la séance, Ianto se sentait beaucoup mieux. Rien de tel qu'un James Bond pour retrouver le sourire. Une fois en dehors du cinéma, il proposa à son amie de le suivre chez lui pour un casse-croute nocturne rapide, ainsi qu'un bon café, mais Laura déclina. Elle s'était déjà couchée tard la veille et elle ne voulait pas encore abuser ce soir. De plus, elle se sentait rassurée sur l'état de son ami, il ne semblait plus boyer du noir à cause de Jack. Elle pouvait donc rentrer l'esprit tranquille. Le jeune homme la raccompagna alors jusque devant chez elle puis rentra directement à son appartement.

Dès qu'il glissa sa clé dans la serrure de son logement, il entendit Lisa miauler à travers la porte et il eut un pincement au cœur. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il en avait complètement oublié que son chat était seul depuis ce matin.

"Oui, oui ma puce, je me dépêche."

La porte à peine ouverte, Lisa lui sauta dessus et après quelques caresses, Ianto s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine pour la nourrir. Ce n'est qu'une fois cette tache effectuée que le jeune homme prit le temps de ranger sa veste dans la penderie et d'enlever ses chaussures. Il s'installa ensuite devant la télé, après s'être préparé un léger plateau-repas. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il piqua du nez, complètement épuisé par la journée qui venait de se dérouler et s'endormit profondément sur son sofa.

Le canon du revolver que tenait l'homme face à lui était fermement appuyé contre son front. Il pouvait clairement sentir l'acier froid de l'arme sur sa peau et cette sensation le faisait trembler.

"Alors cours Ianto Jones! Cours!"

L'homme se recula et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, laissant le jeune employé d'EPP complètement seul et paniqué.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone tira Ianto de son sommeil. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur son canapé, Lisa couchée tout contre lui. A terre se trouvaient les débris du plateau-repas de la veille. Tout en grognant, il attrapa le téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche et décrocha:

"Allo?"

"Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

"Laura?"

"Ben oui, qui d'autre? Tu es où? Tu devrais déjà être là!"

"Hein?"

"T'es bouché ou quoi? Il est 9H30 et tu n'es toujours pas là au boulot!"

"Quoi? Merde!"

"Hé bé, t'as mis le temps à réagir."

En comprenant qu'il était pour la première fois en retard au travail, Ianto bondit et tout en gardant son amie en ligne, il courut vers sa chambre et sortit de sa penderie sa tenue pour aujourd'hui.

"J"arrive le plus vite possible."

"T'as de la chance que Jack ne soit pas là. A tout de suite."

A l'évocation de son patron, Ianto sentit son cœur se serrer mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était suffisamment en retard comme ça. Dix minutes plus tard, il quittait son appartement et courait vers l'immeuble d'EPP. En arrivant, il salua d'un signe de tête le gardien et se pressa vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes de l'engin se refermèrent sur lui, son rêve lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il repensa à cette arme qui le menaçait.

"Cet homme m'a appelé Ianto Jones? Jack aussi m'a appelé ainsi."

Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le plateau téléphonique, il s'interrogea à propos de son songe. Se pouvait-il que les deux erreurs de son boss sur son nom de famille l'aient influencé au point qu'il en rêve la nuit? Ou alors s'agissait-il d'un cauchemar comme ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude?

"Dans ce cas-là, ce nom Jones serait d'une certaine façon lié à moi?"

Ianto chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, la coïncidence était trop grande pour être réaliste. Il se rassura en pensant au livre sur les rêves qu'il avait lu récemment. Selon l'auteur, nos songes étaient constitués des brides de la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

"Cette confusion de nom m'a encore plus affecté que je ne le pensais" soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

A peine assis, il fut assailli de questions par sa collègue.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me suis inquiétée tu sais."

"Bonjour Laura. Je me suis endormi devant la télé voilà tout."

"Ça ne te ressemble pas."

"Je sais. Bon je me mets au boulot tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir appelé en tout cas.

"De rien. Laura, toujours à ton service mon chou."

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de retourner d'installer à son bureau.

Ianto se mit aussitôt au travail, espérant ainsi rattraper son retard et atteindre son quota d'appel quotidien. Tant pis si, pour cela, il devait se priver de pause-déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance et des yeux de panda, Laura accepterait bien de lui ramener au moins un café en guise de collation. Il enchaina les appels téléphoniques, si bien qu'à midi il avait pratiquement atteint le nombre d'appel préconisé par demi-journée. Il refusa l'invitation à déjeuner de Laura et continua de travailler.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la jeune femme revint une heure plus tard avec à la main un café et un sandwich pour lui. Il la remercia et s'accorda quelques minutes en sa compagnie en salle de pause afin de manger quand même un peu.

La présence de Laura avait réellement un effet positif sur lui. S'il n'avait pas été attiré uniquement par les hommes, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il se serait proposé comme petit ami potentiel. Mais c'était peut-être pour cette raison que cela marchait si bien entre eux, car il n'existait aucune tension sexuelle, qui aurait alors tout gâché.

Après son léger repas et cette courte pause, Ianto retourna s'installer à son bureau. Une fois assis, il se retourna vers la place vide de Jack et soupira. L'autre homme lui manquait. Il avait conscience que son boss lui en voulait sûrement de l'avoir repoussé ainsi et il ne savait pas comment rattraper son coup.

"Je vais déjà tenter de lui organiser un meeting parfait." pensa-t-il en se saisissant du dossier que Jack lui avait donné la veille.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'en l'ouvrant, il trouva un mot manuscrit de Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de lire le mot de son boss:

"Ianto,

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour retranscrire ce que je ressens sur un morceau de papier, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix en me fuyant ainsi. Je suis désolé de m'être à nouveau trompé concernant ton nom de famille. Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles et que cela te fasse souffrir. Mais sache que cette erreur me fait autant de mal qu'à toi. S'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de tout t'expliquer.

Tu sais comment me contacter. La balle est dans ton camp maintenant.

J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Jack Harkness."

Ianto relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de réagir et de se précipiter vers le bureau de sa collègue.

"Laura, regarde ce que Jack m'a écrit !"

Il lui tendit le mot et la laissa le lire.

"Oh mais dis donc, ça s'arrange finalement entre vous. Mais quand as-tu eu cette lettre? Il me semblait que Jack était absent aujourd'hui."

"Il me l'a donnée hier soir."

Ianto réalisa tout à coup que son boss devrait attendre depuis la veille une éventuelle réaction de sa part. Pendant que lui avait passé un bon moment au cinéma, Jack avait sûrement dû être en train de s'inquiéter dans son coin.

"Ianto, ne tarde pas trop à lui répondre quand même. Je pense que tu l'as assez fait attendre comme ça.

Le jeune homme savait que son amie avait raison, mais il stressait à l'idée de contacter son patron. Ne se sentant pas prêt pour une conversation téléphonique, il choisit de lui répondre par mail. Comme il ne savait pas quelle adresse utiliser, il envoya aux deux qu'il avait en sa possession:

A:

De:

"Jack,

Je suis désolé de te répondre si tard mais je viens seulement de voir ta lettre. Bien évidemment je t'en veux encore, mais je me tiens à ta disposition pour écouter tes explications.

Bonne journée.

Ianto."

Il relut son mail avant de l'envoyer et se rendit compte qu'il avait adopté un ton beaucoup trop formel. Il effaça son texte et recommença son message.

A:

De:

"Jack,

Merci pour ta lettre.

J'ai bien réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé et je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

Ianto."

Il n'était toujours pas satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'écrire, mais il ne trouvait pas de bonne formule. Comment lui répondre sans avoir l'air soit désespéré, soit indifférent. Il envoya son message et se lança dans la préparation du meeting que lui avait demandé son boss, priant pour avoir rapidement des nouvelles de celui-ci.

Jack se sentait fatigué. Il avait passé la journée à faire des recherches en vain et il commençait à désespérer de trouver ce dont il avait tant besoin. Mais de toutes façons il n'avait pas le choix. Cet élément lui était absolument indispensable.

"Je ne supporterais pas que cela arrive à nouveau." soupira-t-il.

Le bip de son bracelet d'agent du temps le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda ce qu'il indiquait et découvrit qu'il avait reçu un mail de Ianto. Il pianota rapidement et le texte du message se matérialisa devant lui sous forme d'hologramme. Il le parcourut rapidement du regard et se sentit aussitôt rassuré après l'avoir lu. Il n'avait finalement pas tout fichu en l'air avec ses erreurs. En voyant le jeune homme l'ignorer, il avait cru l'avoir perdu définitivement et en désespoir de cause, il lui avait écrit cette lettre.

"Eh oui tout comme toi, je ne suis pas un grand bavard mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance mon cher gallois" pensa-t-il. "Et regarde, ça a marché."

L'idée de devoir s'expliquer auprès de Ianto ne réjouissait pas Jack. Même après toutes ces années d'existence, il était toujours aussi secret et réservé lorsque cela le concernait. Mais il sentait bien que cette fois-ci, il n'y échapperait pas. Il allait devoir se livrer, mais pas entièrement bien sur. Il ne révèlerait que ce qui était nécessaire pour mettre le jeune homme en confiance et le rassurer.

Ianto rentra chez lui complètement éreinté. Il avait passé tout son temps de travail à courir après son retard et avait finalement réussi à boucler sa journée, sans oublier la préparation du meeting. Un résumé complet de ce qu'il avait organisé attendait Jack sur son bureau. Il avait attendu tout l'après-midi des nouvelles de son boss, suite à son mail mais n'avait rien reçu.

Il espérait ne pas avoir trop tardé à donner sa réponse. Laura lui avait conseillé de renvoyer un second mail, mais il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air insistant.

Le jeune homme alla s'installer devant son téléviseur, après avoir fait un peu de rangement, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il se précipita vers l'appareil, espérant qu'il s'agissait de Jack.

"Allo?"

"Alors? Tu as eu des nouvelles?"

"Non, Laura et si j'en avais, je te promets que tu seras la première au courant. Tu m'appelais juste pour ça?"

"En partie. Tu sais comment je suis curieuse. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que je ne serais pas là lundi. Je l'ai pris comme jour de repos. Je descends voir mes parents à Nice demain et je reviens lundi soir."

"Profite bien!"

"Tu survivras sans moi,"

"Oui maman! Au fait, je..."

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit leur conversation.

"Laura, je dois te laisser, j'ai de la visite."

"Tu me rappelles après?"

"Ok."

"Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je me douterais de l'identité de ton visiteur. Bisous."

"Bonne soirée la miss."

Ianto raccrocha et alla ouvrir, tout en maudissant son propriétaire qui n'avait toujours pas fait réparer les interphones. Quelques instants plus tard, son visiteur toqua à la porte de son appartement et Ianto fut surpris en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Jack.

"Bonsoir Ianto. Je suis désolé de me présenter sans prévenir. Je ne te dérange pas?"

"Non non, du tout. Vas-y, entre."

Le jeune homme se recula et laissa son patron pénétrer dans son appartement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une visite de sa part et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu la bonne idée de faire un peu de ménage en rentrant ce soir. Au moins son appartement était présentable.

"Je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi" pensa-t-il.

Après le boulot, il avait enfilé une tenue plus confortable et avait mis ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il portait donc un vieux jean troué d'un peu partout et un T-shirt délavé pas dans un meilleur état. Il ne ressemblait en rien au jeune employé sérieux d'EPP. Mais le regard appréciateur de Jack lorsqu'il passa à coté de lui le rassura.

Son patron avait, quant à lui soigné sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon noir bien coupé et une chemise blanche. Il était diablement sexy ainsi et Ianto se surprit à le dévorer du regard. Cela n'échappa pas à Jack qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?"

Encore une fois l'aplomb de son ainé l'étonna. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Rougissant, il hocha doucement la tête. En voyant la réponse de Ianto, le sourire de Jack s'agrandit et il s'approcha du jeune employé.

Son boss lui faisait un effet fou et Ianto avait du mal de se retenir de lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Mais il voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant tout. Souhaitant calmer le jeu et s'éloigner un peu de la tentation ambulante que représentait Jack Harkness, il lui demanda:

"Tu veux boire quelque chose? Un café par exemple?"

"Un café ça me va."

"Assis-toi pendant que je nous prépare ça."

Tandis que Jack s'installait sur son canapé, Ianto mit en route sa chère machine à café et fit couler deux délicieux breuvages, qu'il amena ensuite dans son salon. Il s'assit à côté de son boss et lui tendit une tasse.

"Merci."

En lui prenant la tasse des mains, son boss effleura doucement ses doigts ce qui provoqua chez lui des frissons et une douce chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Jack ferma les yeux et huma doucement l'agréable arôme qui s'échappait de ce doux nectar. Il en prit ensuite une gorgée et émit un grognement appréciateur.

"Mmmmh un délice..." murmura-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Ianto regardait, fasciné son ainé boire son café. La façon dont Jack le dégustait avait quelque chose d'érotique et c'était un spectacle délicieux à observer. Il sursauta en sentant sa main se poser sur son genou et adressa à son boss un regard interrogateur.

"Ianto, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler je peux te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus."

"Je suis prêt à passer outre tes erreurs, Jack. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui est ce "Jones" avec qui tu me confonds. Tu me dois des explications."

"Je sais." lui répondit son boss avec un sourire triste.

Il prit la main de Ianto dans la sienne et la caressa doucement. Puis il inspira profondément et commença à parler.

" Il s'appelait Ianto Jones et était gallois tout comme toi.."


End file.
